Deserve Better
by C Indiana
Summary: When Quinn and Santana catch wind that Rachel's going to lose her virginity to Finn they decide to step in and prove that they're better. Is Rachel willing to accept the potential love they are offering? G!P Quinn and G!P Santana! Unbeta'd work!
1. Ours

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee, but just think of all the beautiful gay parades there would be if I did.

 **A/N:** One of my fans who wishes to remain anonymous asked me to write a graphic G!P one-shot for Glee. I decided to expand on the idea give though. So I'm out of my comfort zone still while writing futa so I guess practice makes perfect. Please bare with me. Anyway enjoy!

 **Rachel's P.O.V.**

I slowly walk downstairs in confusion as I hear the doorbell ring repeatedly. Normally I would never even consider answering at this time of night with dad and daddy away, but the voice on the other side is unmistakable.

"Berry! If you don't open this goddamn door right now I swear to god I'm going to break it down!" Santana shouts from the other side as she starts banging on the door.

I quickly unlock and open the door before she has time to damage the wood. I'm shocked to see that Quinn is with her. "Santana, Quinn what can I help you lovely ladies with time as such an hour?" I ask politely as Santana shoves me out of the way of the door as she invites herself inside with Quinn close behind.

My relationship as of late with the two Cheerios have been surprisingly friendly. They finally accepted my offer of friendship as things have really been going well for the past few months.

"Is it true?" Quinn asks me softly as she stands beside me as I gently close the front door and again lock it.

"I'm sorry Quinn but I have no clue as to what you are referring too. Is what true exactly?" I hear Santana release a fierce growl as she paces my living room like a caged animal.

"Finnocence has been bragging to the whole football team about how you invited him over tomorrow to "hang out" while your dads are away. So basically he thinks you're going to finally let him pop your berry cherry. Are you?" Santana asks as she stops pacing momentarily to look at me.

I look between Santana and Quinn in confusion. Why does what I do concern them suddenly? "Santana if you are concerned I truly do appreciate it, but what Finn and I do does not concern you. Either of you." I add for emphasize.

"So after him cheating on you more times than even you can count and being a dick to you on a daily basis you're just going to give it up to him? What the hell did he do to deserve it?!" Quinn yells looking at me in disbelief.

"Well Finn and I do have our issues I still don't see what he and I possibly having sex has to do with the two of you." I say as I cross my arms over my chest.

"Are you serious Rachel? You know Finn doesn't even love you! He just wants to be able to say that he took your virginity and then walk away like he always does!" Quinn yells again as she advances towards me causing me to move back.

"Quinn, I can assure you that Finn would do no such thing. Even so I don't see how it would be any of your business. Please do not pretend like we are the best of friends Quinn." I say as I see Santana advancing as well.

"I'm willing to bet that we actually care about you more than the man child does. Besides it's not like he could hold out long enough for you to actually have sex. He'd probably only last long enough pop your cherry and that's about it." Santana says rather crudely.

"You two make it sound as though there is a list of people wanting to be with me! Anyway what he and I do does not concern either of you. I would like it if you two would please leave now." I say as I quickly walk over to the front door and unlock it.

Both Quinn and Santana are faster than I gave them credit for. Before I had the chance to open the door it's locked again and I'm being pinned to it by both Quinn and Santana.

"We're not going any damn where until you either talk to us or give us what we want instead." Santana whispers in my ear softly as she runs her hands along my stomach underneath my tank top which I'm starting to regret wearing slightly.

"I do not know what you are doing Santana, but I would appreciate it if you would stop." I say trying to keep my voice even as her hand starts to advance higher.

"You know we could make you feel way better than Finn could even imagine." Quinn whispers in my other ear as I feel her finger tease the waistband of my short shorts.

"While I would never question your skills in the bedroom I do not see how that is relevant at this point in time." I fight the urge to sigh as Quinn starts to move the tips of her fingers along my abs.

"Give us a chance to prove it to you. We have waited so long for a chance to show you how we feel." Santana says almost pleading as she strokes the back of her hand along my cheek.

"Girls, I am sorry but seeing as I am with Finn it would not be right for this to occur at the present time. I really do think you should both leave." It takes every ounce of strength I have in me to say that. I would love nothing more than to fall for the both of them but given their history it is probably too good to be true.

I hear both of them growl as they press their bodies into me pinning me more firmly against the door. "Besides Finn give us one good reason why we can't have you right here right now." Quinn growls in my ear as I feel myself getting wet.

"I…..I…because….." The ability to form a coherent sentence has completely left me.

"Sounds like she doesn't actually have a good reason Q. Even more reason why we should claim what is rightfully ours." Hearing Santana sound so possessive is actually turning me on more.

"All you have to do is tell us to stop and we will Rachel. We would never force you to do anything you weren't comfortable with." Quinn says softly as she slowly leans in to kiss me.

I try to find something to say, but I lose all conscious thought the second her lips connect with mine. I moan softly as I feel Santana gently running her nails up and down my stomach as her lips latch onto my neck.

Quinn reluctantly pulls away when breathing becomes an issue and latches onto the other side of my neck. I gasp as both of their hands move up my tank top and easily find my nipples.

"Girls," I sigh as I close my eyes and lean my head back against the door. I honestly can't decide if I want to stop or not.

"Rachel, baby we need you to decide. Do you want us to continue or stop?" Quinn sighs into my ear softly.

"If we continue we will show you more pleasure and satisfaction than Finn ever could. If we stop we'll leave you alone and pretend that this never happened." Santana says as she rests her head on my shoulder as she continues to play with my breast.

"Before you make your decision we have decided that there's something you should know." Quinn says as she and Santana each grab one of my hands and places them over their crotches.

"Oh my god," I moan as I feel something big and hard twitching against my hands.

"We're both so hard for you Rachel. If you were doing this with Finn he would have blow his load by now and left you all wet and unsatisfied." Santana growls softly in my ear as she removed my hand from her crotch pinning it against the door again.

"Are you wet right now Rachel?" Quinn asks as she starts to push my tank top higher.

"Dripping," I groan as they both release my arms long enough to get rid of my tank top before pinning my hands to the door again.

"Are you wet because of us estrella?" Santana whispers in my ear as her hands slowly starts to travel down my stomach into my shorts.

I bite down on my lip hard as I feel Santana slip her hand into my shorts. I feel like my skin is on fire right now. She's so close yet so far away.

"Answer the question baby girl. Are you wet because of us?" Quinn growls in my ear as she watches Santana's hand disappear.

"Yes," I hiss as Santana easily finds my clit.

"Oh shit. Quinn we need to get her in bed and naked now. I can't resist much longer she's so wet." Santana groans as she reluctantly removes her hand from my shorts.

"Is that want you want Rachel?" Quinn asks softly as she looks at me hoping that I haven't changed my mind.

All I can do is nod silently as I feel myself being picked up bridal style and carried off into my room. I can't even comprehend who's carrying me, my mind is too clouded by lust to really care at this point in time.

Before I know it we're in my room and I'm being set down on my bed gently. "Lay back for us estrella." Santana says softly as I feel her grab only my shorts but my underwear too and begin to pull them off.

I quickly follow her instructions as I watch her throw my clothes off to the side. I moan softly as they each place one of their hands on my knee and spreads them apart slowly.

I hear them both groan as I lay fully exposed to both of them. "Dear god she's so wet." Quinn groans as I feel her starting to trail her hand down my thigh.

"I wonder if she's as tight as she looks." Santana groans as she too starts to trail her hand down my thigh.

"Will one of you please touch me already?" I groan as I begin to become impatient with their painfully slow pace.

"Somebody's eager," Santana chuckles softly as I look down and see her finger starting to circle my opening.

"I'm just tired of waiting for those orgasms you two said I would have." I hiss as Quinn starts to circle my clit gently.

I hiss louder as I watch Santana slowly insert one of her fingers. It feels so different than when I do it. "Oh god," Santana moans as she suddenly comes to a stop.

"Santana, why did you stop?" I groan as I try thrusting into her finger. I'm tired of them teasing me.

"Quinn she still has her hymen." Santana groans as I feel her push her finger deeper hitting my barrier.

"Oh shit. Rachel do you want us to stop?" Quinn asks as I hear Santana release a soft whimper in the background. I can tell by the look on both of their faces that neither of them want to stop.

"Keep going, but can you please be gentle?" I whisper softly as I watch them both nod slowly.

"Just relax for us baby girl." Quinn says softly as I feel her gently adds one of her fingers strengthening me slightly.

I sigh softly as I feel them both move to lie down on either side of me. I close my eyes as they gently start to work their fingers in and out making sure not to go too deep as they figure out a rhythm.

"Look at us estrella." Santana whispers in my ear softly as she combs her fingers through my hair. Slowly I open my eyes and am met with to of the most intense and lust filled gazes I've ever seen.

"We want you so badly Rachel, but we don't want to hurt you." Quinn says as she moves to rest her head on my shoulder. I hiss sharply as I feel both of them push deep enough to press against my barrier.

"If you want me so badly then take me." I say with a shaky voice as I spread my legs further apart to give them more room.

"We don't want you to regret this later because we most certainly won't." Santana says softly as she lays gently kisses along my neck and shoulder.

"Santana, you know how seriously I take having sex. If I wasn't sure I wouldn't be lying here waiting for both of you to take me." I groan as I reach down and start playing with my clit gently.

"But what about your plan to lose your virginity at 25?" Quinn asks and it warms my heart that I can hear true concern in her tone.

"Plans change Quinn. Now will you both please stop teasing me and fuck me already!" I groan as I start rubbing my clit faster and harder.

"Ay dios mio! You are truly going to be the death of us." Santana groans as she latches onto my neck leaving her mark.

"It would be very inconvenient if you died before giving me an orgasm." I say trying to be serious as I feel them both consistently hitting my barrier.

"Rachel, baby this is going to hurt." Quinn says softly as I watch her and Santana have a silent conversation.

"I know." I sigh as I mentally try to prepare myself for the unavoidable pain.

I yelp in a mixture of pain and surprise as they pull back before effective pushing through my barrier at the same time shredding my innocent. I can't help the few tears that escape because damn that hurt more than I thought it would.

"We're so sorry estrella." Santana whispers in my ear softly as she gently strokes her fingers along my cheek wiping away the tears.

All I can do is bit my lip and nod. I feel them gradually begin to sperd up as they focus on hitting a particular spot inside of me that has me seeing stars.

"Oh my god," I moan as I feel my orgasm beginning to build rapidly.

"It's okay baby girl. Cum for us." Quinn whispers in my ear as I feel the coil in my stomach snap as I cum hard.

Quinn and Santana continue to thrust inside of me until I've ridden out my orgasm. I hiss softly as I feel them pull out leaving me to feel empty.

I watch, in a silent post orgasmic haze, as both of them strip off the rest of their clothes. I feel myself starting to become anxious when they leave their underwear on.

"If I'm naked both of you have to be naked too that's the only way this really works." I say trying to lighten the mood. I can see them giving each other nervous glances. "What's wrong?" I ask.

"We just don't want you get freaked out and change your mind." Quinn says softly as she looks at me with an unsure expression.

"Feeling our dicks is one thing, but actually seeing them is completely different." Santana says also sounding unsure. I don't think I've ever heard either of sound unsure in the whole time I've known them.

"I promise I won't feel any differently about either of you. You both should know that I'm very open minded." I say hoping to reassure them. I watch as they both silently nod at each other before finally removing their last piece of clothing.

"Oh my god," I hear myself say before I have time to stop myself. I don't quite know what I was expecting, but both of them are very well endowed. Quinn was at least 10 inches, and while Santana was only about 8 what she lacked in length she made up for in girth. Don't get me wrong though, they are both quite thick.

"I think it's safe to say that we're both easily bigger than the man child." Santana says with her usual confidence as I watch her begin to stroke herself slowly. Quinn quickly follows her lead.

"Not even close." I say as I watch them transfixed. I can tell that it's going to be a tight fit for whoever takes me first because not even they can fit their whole hand around their shaft. This only makes me more aroused because I know I'll be feeling them for days.

"Santana did you bring the condoms?" Quinn ask quickly before lust us a chance to cloud her mind.

"I'm on the pill just in case." I say with a simple shrug as I watch both of their eyes bulge out of their heads.

"Are you sure Rachel? We don't mind wearing condoms if that's what you would prefer." Santana says groans as she strokes her cock faster.

"I want to be able to feel all of you without anything in the way." I moan softly. I watch as they both nod slowly with their mouths hanging open.

Ultimately it's Quinn who decides to place herself in-between my thighs. I groan as Santana climbs on the bed and settle on her knees in front of my face. I watch as she strokes herself a few more times before offering her deliciously hard cock to me.

I quickly wrap my lips around the head as I feel Quinn spread my legs further around so she has more room. "Are you ready Rachel?" She asks softly as I feel her run her cock through my folds a few times before she lines herself up with my entrance.

I feel Santana pull away causing me to groan softly. "Yes, Quinn I am ready. Please just try and go slow." I say as I sit up slightly so I can watch her enter me. I hiss in pain as she begins to force the head of her thick cock in my hole. I close my eyes and try to will away the pain as she slowly tries to feed me more.

"Oh god Rachel you're so fucking tight. I don't think I'll be able to fit if you don't relax some." Quinn groans as she tries to slowly enter my pussy.

"I'm sorry but you're bigger than I think I can handle for my first time. Please just go slowly." I hiss again as I look down and see that I barely even have two inches of her cock inside of me.

"Quinn pull out. I don't want you hurting her by accident." Santana says as she moves to stand beside Quinn.

Quinn immediately follows her instructions and I can't help but feel disappointed. I'm really hoping they don't decide to just leave.

I watch as Santana quickly slides off the bed and drops to her knees. Without pause she wraps her lips around the head of Quinn's cock. I feel my jaw drop as I watch Santana take Quinn deeper into her mouth.

"Rachel baby why don't you play with your nipples some while I play with your clit. We want you as wet as possible so I don't hurt you anymore." Quinn says softly as I feel her circling my clit again.

I quickly start playing with my nipples as a whole new wave of wetness starts to leak out of my pussy. I feel like I'm ready to try again after a few minutes.

"I think I'm ready to try again." I moan as I look over and see Santana deep throating Quinn's thick cock.

"Fuck! You look so sexy spread eagle waiting for Quinn's dick to split you in two." Santana says as she releases Quinn's cock and slides back onto the bed.

I never really thought I would be one for dirty talk, but it sounds so sexy and erotic coming from Santana. "Please," I moan as I pinch my nipples harder.

I bite my lip in anticipation as I feel Quinn lining herself up again. This time around the head of her cock goes in without too much resistance. I feel her gently force about half of her thick cock in causing me to bite my lip to hold back a soft scream. This feels way better than last time.

"It's taking all of my willpower to not just say fuck it and claim you the way I want too." Quinn groans as she continues her slow and gentle pace as she continues to feed me more of her cock.

I take a few deep breaths as I remove my hands from my nipples. "Take me Quinn. Fuck me like I know you want too." I hear Santana release as deep groan as she strokes her cock to match Quinn pace.

"We don't want her to hurt you baby." Santana moans.

"Quinn, either you take me right here and right now or I'll call Finn maybe Puck. I'm sure they'd be happy to do it." I watch Quinn's eyes darken.

I scream in pleasure as that seemed to have the desired effect. I hear Quinn growl as she finally bottoms out and doesn't waste any time setting a hard and brutal pace.

"You don't get to threaten us you slut. We all know that neither of them could fuck you the way we can." Quinn groans as she pulls almost all the way out before slamming back into me. "Oh fuck, Santana keep her mouth busy for me." My mind is too clouding by a beautiful mixture of pain and pleasure to register what's being said.

I feel the head of Santana's cock against my lips and without thinking I open my mouth. I never thought I would be so happy to not have a gag reflex. I feel Santana push until her cock hit the bad of my throat.

I decide to challenge myself by forcing my throat to relax so I could swallow the rest of her cock. "Shit!" Santana hisses as she looks down at me in shock.

I'm very glad I decided to research how to give a proper blowjob. I start bobbing my head as I moan around Santana's cock. I've heard stories about how giving a blowjob is very unpleasant, but I must admit I'm enjoying this. Having Santana at my mercy as she gently thrust into my mouth.

"You look beautiful sucking my cock. I bet this is what you were born to do. Oh fuck!" Santana moans as she delivers a particularly sharp thrust.

"Shit I can't wait until we get to fuck this tight slut in both her slutty holes. Would you like that Rachie? Would you like getting split open on both of our cocks?" Quinn growls as she starting hitting that same spot inside of me that had me seeing stars. I move my hand up to wrap around Santana's cock as I remove it from my mouth.

"Oh fuck! Quinn harder please I'm so close." I moan as I stroke Santana's cock as I release a loud scream.

"Fuck S her pussy is squeezing my dick so hard. I don't think I'll have the strength to pull out. Is that what you want slut? Do you want me to cum in your tight pussy?" Quinn asks as she starts pounding me even harder.

"God yes!" I scream as I nod my head enthusiastically before I take Santana all the way into the back of my throat. God this feels so amazing.

"Look at this Quinn, our little slut really loves our cocks. She has mine all the way in the back of her throat again." Santana says as she leans over to gain more leverage to start fucking my face.

"Oh god I can't hold on much longer. I need you to come for me." Quinn groans as she lifts my legs to place them on her shoulders. I feel her go impossibly deeper.

"Ah shit I'm coming. Fuck!" Santana hisses as I feel her starting to shoot thick ropes of cum into the back of my throat. I've heard stories about cum tasting horrible, but Santana surprisingly taste really sweet.

I swallow the last of Santana's cum as she removes herself from my mouth. I scream softly as I feel Quinn starting to rub my clit in tight circles.

"I want you to scream my name when I make you cum. Can you do that for me slut?" Quinn asks as I feel my vision starting to blur from my impending orgasm. All I can do is nod silently.

It only takes a few more deep thrusts before I Quinn shooting thick ropes into me as I scream her name as loud as I can as I feel the waves of my orgasm wash over me. I feel myself go limp as Quinn continues to shoot inside of me, filling me up in the most delicious way imaginable.

As I gradually come down from the most intense orgasm possibly in history. I feel Quinn and Santana gently maneuver us into a best position on my bed. I feel Quinn gently remove herself from inside me causing intense aftershocks to make my vision start to blur.

As I lie in the middle of my bed completely spent I can't help but replay the earlier events of tonight. I feel Quinn and Santana cuddle up on both sides me as I try to regulate my breathing.

"Just so you know we don't actually think you're a slut. We just kind of got caught up in the moment." Quinn says with a faint blush on her cheek.

"I know you don't, but I must admit I do rather enjoy dirty talk." I chuckle softly as I hear both of them groan. We continue to lie in silence for a little while longer as I think of what to say next.

"Would now be a good time to mention that I was inviting Finn over tomorrow to breakup with him?" I ask between gasps as I feel both of them wrap a possessive arm around my waist.

"Wait, seriously? Why?" Quinn asks in genuine curiosity as I fell Santana move her hand up to gently play with my left nipple. I feel myself starting to get wet again as Quinn's cum starts to slide out of my thoroughly fucked pussy. I don't think I can handle another round though.

"He and I don't match on a more physical level. I could never imagine giving my virginity to somebody who can barely kiss without orgasming." I sigh softly as Quinn matches Santana lead and starts to play with my other nipple. Why are these two still horny?!

"So if you're planning on ending things with the man child does that mean you'll be our girl?" Santana asks as I feel her hand abandon my nipple as it slowly starts to travel further south.

"That entirely depends," I groan as I reluctantly place my hands over both of theirs stopping them.

"On what exactly?" Quinn asks as she keeps her eyes focused on my strained nipples. Clearly she's thinking with her other head at the moment.

"What will change if I agree to be your girl as you say? Does this mean we'll be dating or am I just something both of you will use when you're horny?" I ask with a bit more bite than necessary.

"Rachel," Santana sighs as she slips her hand from underneath mine and wraps it around my waist pulling me close. Quinn also moves over as well so I'm meshed between the two. "We're both hoping that this isn't a one time thing, but we both want the whole Rachel Barbra Berry package deal. We want to take you on dates, and hold your hand as we walk down the hallway." Santana sighs softly.

"We want to spend Saturday's hanging out with you on your couch as you force us to watch Funny Girl for probably the thousandth time. We want to have petty fights with you that we all know you're going to win, but we're still going to try." Quinn says easily picking up where Santana left off.

"We want to walk you to class and be forced to carry your books. We want you to complain to us about how everybody in Glee is inferior to you to which I will, of course, tell you to shut up, but I promise to do it with a smile." I giggle softly as Santana's special twist on being nice.

"We've thought about this for a long time Rachel. We don't just want to have sex with you. We want to do all of it with you, for you." Quinn whispers softly finishing quite possibly the most heart melting speech I've ever heard.

"We've waited so long to tell you how we feel. I know we have a lot of making up to do, but we would love it if you would at least give us a chance to do it. We know without a doubt that we could make you happier than Finn ever could. All we ask is that you give us a chance. We know we kind of did this out of order, and we're sorry. We just couldn't allow Finn to have you before we lost our chance forever." Santana says softly as I feel her gently nuzzle my neck. I'm honestly surprised, I never knew Santana could sound so soft and gentle.

"I honestly don't know what to say right now. I'm sorry. Would it be okay if I took the night to think about everything?" I ask softly as I look between the two of them.

"Of course. Take all the time you need estrella we don't want to rush you." Santana says softly as she kisses my forehead and removes her arm from around my waist as she moves to stand up.

"Please don't leave. I don't want you to go." I say softly feeling extremely vulnerable right now, and after what happened tonight I kind of feel like I have the right to be.

"We don't want you to feel like we're trying to influence your decision baby girl." Quinn says softly as she too kisses my forehead and starts sliding off the bed.

I quickly grab her wrist before she can get too far. "I umm….I am feeling rather vulnerable right now and you two being close I believe will help." I say softly as I close my eyes afraid of their reaction.

After a few intense seconds I feel the bed behind me dip as I feel Santana lie back down. She quickly repositions me so I'm spooned tightly against her body. I open my eyes and see Quinn siding back in as well. She faces me as she lays the front of her body flush against my own. Both she and Santana possessively wrap their arms around my waist again and I start to feel better.

"Get some rest estrella. I'm sure you're tired." Santana says as she gently kisses my shoulder as she lies her head down.

"Don't worry we'll be here whenever you wake up baby girl." Quinn says as she gently kisses my forehead as she too lies her head down.

I nod slowly as I feel my exhaustion finally catch up with me. I fall asleep with the thought of the two women I'm sandwiched between running through my mind.

 **A/N 2:** I know I need to work in being more graphic, but really I just wanted to see if I could write something like this. I enjoy a challenge and finding ways to expand my writing arsenal. I was thinking about doing another chapter or two because I now lack the ability to do a true one-shot. So tell me what y'all think.


	2. Taking Care

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee, but if I did just imagine all the rainbows and sparkles everywhere. Yes, I know not all gays and lesbians like sparkles but just humor the fantasy please.

 **A/N:** So my anonymous fan was quite pleased with the way the last chapter turned out. Y'all know how I aim to please. I'm going to add more depth to their relationship in this chapter so no sex sorry.

 **Rachel's P.O.V.**

I grunt softly as I feel something run along my face softly. I try to swat away whatever's disturbing my sleep. "Santana would you leave her alone. She's still tired." That causes me to wake up a little more.

"Well she needs to wake up already. She can't get much thinking done while asleep now can she, Quinn." Santana says as I feel her run her fingers along my face again gently.

"While I do understand your impatience Santana I would have appreciated a bit more sleep." I mumble as I feel more than hear Quinn chuckle.

"I'm so glad you decided to join the rest of us in the land of the living." Santana says with a sarcastic tone that I choose to ignore.

I instead grunt a response as I attempt to sit up, but I'm quickly forced back down hissing in pain. Oh god that hurt way more than I thought it would.

I'm honestly surprised when both girls sit up and look at me with concern. "Rachel, baby girl what's wrong?" Quinn says first.

I say nothing as I attempt to curl up in a ball with tears in my eyes. "Come on estrella. We need you to use that amazingly beautiful vocabulary to tell us what's wrong?" Santana says borderline panicking.

"Pain," is all I can whimper out as I finally feel the pain starting to ebb away.

"Quinn, can you go into her bathroom and start running her a bath. See if she has anything in there that will help her muscles relax." Santana says as she lays back down beside me and gently runs her fingers through my hair. I'm genuinely surprised with how gentle she's being with me. I never knew Santana had a gentle bone in her body unless she's with Brittany.

"Okay, I'll call you when it's ready." Quinn says as she rushes into my bathroom not even bothering to cover herself. I must say I did rather enjoy the view she provided even if it was only for a split second.

"We're so sorry you're in pain baby. Just wait the bath Quinn is running for you will help a lot." Santana whispers in my ear softly.

"There's no need to apologize Santana. It's not as thought I was an unwilling participate. We might have just gotten a little carried away." I chuckle softly as I shift around in discomfort.

"Be that as it may Quinn and I should have controlled ourselves better. How does your throat feel? Does it hurt?" Santana asks as I feel her gently nuzzle my neck.

"My throat is just fine, but thank you for the concern. Not having a gag reflex has finally managed to come in handy." I chuckle softly as I heard Santana groan.

"Was now really the time to say that Rach?" She groans again as she pulls me closer as she starts to gently kiss along my neck.

"I felt like it would be beneficial information. It did help ease your worry did it not?" I ask with a knowing smile.

"You're lucky you're cute." She mumbles in-between kisses.

"Santana the bath is ready….what are you doing?" Quinn says as she comes back in the room still naked. I must say the frontal view is slightly better than the back.

"Trying to distract her while you finished the bath." Santana says as she stops kissing my neck much to my displeasure.

"What happened to not influencing her decision." Quinn frowns.

"Like I said I was simply trying to distract her while you ran her bath." Santana says as she slides off the bed, and quickly turns around to pick me up bridal style. I yelp softly as I wrap my arms around her neck holding on tight.

"I'm quite confident in my able to walk Santana." I say with shaky confidence.

"Considering you couldn't even sit up without crying in pain please forgive me for calling bullshit." Santana says as she takes off towards my bathroom.

All I can do is huff in defeat as we enter my bathroom. I grip Santana tighter as she gently starts to lower me into my bathtub. While the hot water feels good it still burns slightly.

"Umm Rach, you know you can let me go now right?" Santana says with a soft chuckle as I slowly release her.

"Sorry," I mumble as I hang my head. I really hope that they don't decide to leave now. "Are you going to leave?" I ask softly as I avoid looking at her.

"Would you like us to leave Rachel?" Quinn says as she walks into the bathroom wearing a pair of my shorts and one of my larger shirts. I noticed that she's also carrying a set for Santana.

I think about it for a minute and release that I actually don't want them to leave, but I do need answers. "No, but there are some things I need both of you to clear up for me." I watch as Santana quickly slides into my clothes before she starts looking through my cabinets.

"What are you looking for Santana?" I ask as I watch her cheer in victory at something she's found.

"Take these please," she says as she opens my bottle of Aleve and hands me 2. She quickly fills up a glass of water and hands it to me.

"Thank you," I say softly as I quickly take my pills and down the full glass of water. Santana silently takes the glass and places it back by my sink. She moves to take a seat next to Quinn by the tub.

"Feel free to ask whatever you like Rachel." Quinn says as she picks up where our conversation left off. She leans against the edge of the tub. I don't fail to notice her eyes trailing down my body with hunger.

"Did you both mean everything you said to me last night? I don't think I will be able to handle it if you have both turned something beautiful into a twisted prank of some kind." I hiss starting to feel anger bubble in my chest.

"We meant every single word and more Rachel. This isn't a prank to us. We've both wanted you for so long, and last night was so….freeing I guess you could say." Santana says as she bows her head with a shy smile. I never knew Santana could be shy either.

"We know this may seem crazy because up until a few months ago when we put a stop to all the slushy attacks it seemed like we hated you, but really…." I had to interrupt her unfortunately.

"Finn told me he stopped the slushy facials." I say as I look at them with confusion. Did Finn seriously lie to me?

"That lying ass motherfucker! He never did anything to stop the bullying! We were the ones who literally had to beat that you were off limits into some people's very thick skulls!" Santana growls as she clenches her fist. I'm pretty sure that if looks could kill Finn will definitely be dead when Santana sees him next.

"While my wardrobe and I appreciate that sentiment Santana I cannot condone violence." I say trying to fight back a laugh as Quinn and Santana both actually look chastised.

"We promise to try not to kick anybody's ass as long as they continue to leave you alone. The second something is said I'm aiming for a broken jaw." Santana says with pride.

I nod silently as I try to process what Santana just said. So really it was them who stopped the slushy facials. Why would Finn feel the need to lie to me about something like that?

"I'm sorry Quinn what were you going to say before I interrupted you." I say with a sigh. The fact that Finn lied to me again really doesn't surprise me, but at the same time it doesn't make it hurt any less.

"Santana and I realize that all of this seems like it's coming out of left field, but for us it's just been a matter of time. We have liked you for years, but instead of just telling you like normal people we bullied you. Neither of us expect you to forgive us just like that, but we thought that finally accepting your friendship would help us work on building your trust." I focus more on their eyes than the words that are being said. I can clearly see deep regret along with love?

"So instead of just telling me that you liked me you both decided that using playground tactics was your best option?" I say just to be sure I understood her.

"Well when you say it like that and in hindsight we realize how dumb that sounds, but we weren't raised like you were Rach. It took both of us time to get over our whole gay scare and accept the fact that we both want you. Plus as you know we're not exactly normal and we would have hated to scare you off because of it." Quinn says as she hangs her head clearly still upset with her actions.

"So you're okay with being gay now? If I agreed to give both of you a chance you wouldn't mind holding my hand in public?" I say hoping to confirm what they told me last night.

"Hold your hand, hug, kiss, whatever you wanted really. We just want a chance to prove that we would treat you far better than that man child does." Santana says with sincerity that I can't ignore.

"As you know I am very open minded so both of you have a own is doesn't both me. So as of right now I cannot agree to anything until I have had a chance to end things with Finn. Once I do I would like to revisit this conversation and see where it takes us." I can tell this is not the answer they wanted, but it's not as though I completely turned them down.

"We understand Rachel and if you like we can leave until you've had a chance to talk to Finn. He's still coming over today correct?" Quinn says with a frown marring her beautiful face.

"Yes, he said he would be over at around 1. I'm not quite sure what time it is though. Our activities from last night have thrown off my usual schedule." I say as I slowly stand up. My bath has long since lost the original heat that made it beneficial.

"Would you like for us to leave while you two talk?" Santana says as she stands up to grab my towel for me. I quickly wrap my towel around myself. I can tell by the look on her face that she really doesn't want to leave.

"Actually I would rather both of you stay. I'm not quite sure how Finn will handle our conversation, and as you can see I'm rather small compared to him." I would like to believe Finn would never physically hurt me, but I would rather be safe than sorry.

"Has he ever hurt you physically before?" Quinn growls as she this time she picks me up bridal style. One of this days they're going to have to actually let me walk.

"The closest he's come is punching a wall by my head, but I feel better if both of you were here just in case." I say as I wrap one of my arms around Quinn's neck. I can see neither of them are happy with my answer.

"We'll stay then, but I must warn you. If he lays a finger in you I'm going to go Lima Heights Adjacent on his ass and make sure he never reproduces." Santana says with a dark but serious look.

"I again do not condone violence Santana." I say as Quinn gently sets me down on my bed before handing me the clothes she already set out for me. "Be that as it may if Finn did decide to physically assault me I would understand why you would be angry and in turn cause him bodily harm." I finish as I get dressed as quickly as I can.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that, but if it does Finn's going to lose more than just his testicles." I watch as they both visible shudder that the thought.

I look at the clock on my bedside and see that it's already 12:00. Wow I must have been asleep longer than I thought. "Are either of you hungry?" I ask realizing that they probably haven't eaten.

"Would you like me to go downstairs and make you something? I know some vegan friendly meals that I think you'll enjoy." Santana says as she stands up and takes off towards the door.

"Wait, why would you know vegan friendly meals? You're not vegan." I say as I slowly stand up and follow her. That bath was actually very helpful.

"I thought they would come in handy one day. You never know," Santana says giving me a shy smile as she starts heading downstairs. I hear Quinn following close behind me.

"You mean you learned them for me?" I asked just to clarify.

I watch as Santana gives a shy head nod before we reach my kitchen. In a matter of minutes she's running around my kitchen gathering ingredients. This is hands down one of the sweetest things anybody has ever done for me. Finn can never even remember that I'm vegan, but Santana went out of her way to learn how to cook for me.

"Rachel are you okay?" Quinn asks as we both stand by the island watching Santana move around my kitchen as though she lives here.

"Yes, I am okay Quinn thank you for the concern." I say softly as I go back to thinking this time including Quinn in my thoughts.

Both girls are of course beautiful, but there's so much more to them then that. They have both done more for me in the last couple of months than Finn has ever done. When we were having sex even when it was rough I knew neither of them would take it too far and hurt me. Even better they stayed and took care of me instead of running when they clearly had the chance too. After all of this I can easily see myself with both of them.

"Rachel…..hello are you still in there estrella?" I'm pulled from my inner musings by Santana waving her hand in my face.

"I'm sorry I was lost in thought. Was there something you needed Santana?" I ask as I look up and see her handing me something.

"Your food is ready I thought you would like to eat while it's still warm." She says with a soft smile as she placed the plate in front of me and hands me a fork.

"Oh thank you Santana. This looks delicious," I say softly I take a bite of what looks to be a breakfast bowl with vegan sausage, eggs, mushrooms, and green peppers. I hum softly as I dig in. "This is amazing." I sigh as I take another bite.

"I'm really glad you like it." She says with a coy smile as she turns around to get her bowl and one for Quinn as well.

"You know we have regular food if you didn't want to eat my meat and egg replacements." I say kind of nervous. I remember how upset Finn got once when he had some of my food.

"We don't mind Rachel besides I've already made a whole pan it would be a shame if it all went to waste." Santana says with a gentle smile as she hands Quinn a bowl of food and a fork.

We all eat in silence as I allow my thoughts to wander again. I look at both of them as they eat and see that they aren't making unnecessary noises about how the "meat" and "eggs" taste. Honestly where has this version of these two incredible women been hiding. They could have swept me off my feet a long time ago and saved me the constant heartache that always seems to involve Finn.

We finish our meals with 15 minutes to spare. "Did the both of you drive here last night?" I ask out of the blue.

"Yes, why? Did you change your mind about us leaving?" Quinn says as I hear fear present in her tone.

"You really need to stop asking me that or I'm going to start thinking you want to leave." I chuckle as I see both of them shaking their heads furiously. "I was asking because Finn is going to be here soon and I think it will be difficult explaining why you're both here if he sees your car. I want you both to stay I just don't want him knowing your here…..yet" I add at the end as I see them both giving sad puppy eyes.

"So you want us to hide out of sight while you break up with him? You're still breaking up with him right?" Quinn asks.

"Yes to both of your questions. If Finn knows you're here then nothing will be accomplished. So if you drove here can you please move your car into the garage until Finn leaves?" I ask softly as they both sigh in relief.

"I'll go move the car while you two clean up since I cooked." Santana says with a seductive wink as she runs out of the kitchen.

"Now that Santana's gone I would like to talk to you about something Rach. If you don't want to break up with Finn you really don't have too. Don't get me wrong I really want you to be ours, but I don't want you to feel like we're pressuring you. After last night and all if that's as far as you wanted our relationship to go than I understand." Quinn says with a faint blush and a deep sadness in her eyes.

"As sweet as that is Quinn I am sure that I want to break up with Finn. In the few hours that you have both been here you have shown me more love, concern, and all around kindness than Finn has ever shown me." I say softly as I reach up to rest my hand against her cheek. I smile as I feel her lean into it.

"I just want you to know that we will support whatever decision you make." Quinn says as she leans down to gently kiss my forehead before going back to cleaning the kitchen.

"Rachel, shouldn't you getting dressed for when Finn gets here?" Santana says as she comes back into the kitchen.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" I ask as I look down at the tanktop and shorts. I was wearing a similar outfit last night and they didn't seem to have a problem with it. Oh…..I look up and see them both giving me hungry looks. "Oh second thought I think I'm going to go change. If Finn arrives while I'm upstairs please try and be quiet and hide. I want to get him in and out as fast as I can." I quickly lean up and give Quinn and kiss on the cheek and on my way out do the same to Santana before heading upstairs.

I can't resist smiling as I hear both of them faintly groan as I walk away. I must admit having one Cheerio want me is amazing, but have two of the hottest Cheerios is surely going to cause me to go on a bit of a power trip. I hope this talk with Finn goes fast I have plans for the rest of the time my fathers are away that involve to very naked Cheerios.

 **A/N 2:** I'm thinking after the next chapter I might turn this into a series of one-shots in a collection that have snippets that portray their relationship and sex. Let me know what y'all think of that idea.


	3. Finn

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee because honestly if I did it would have way more gay and scandalous. Just kidding…..kinda.

 **A/N:** I'm sorry it took me so long to update this story. There's been a lot of bad going on in my life from my stepdad (the only father I've ever really had) being diagnosed with cancer and refusing to get treatment to my grandma (basically my second mom) is dying from mysteries bleeding that not even the doctors can figure out….it's been a rough couple of weeks…..anyway on with the story.

 **Quinn's P.O.V.**

As I watch Rachel walk away I can't help but have a bad feeling build up in my chest. I turn to look at Santana and can see she feels the same way.

"Do you actually believe that Finn would really try and hurt her?" I ask Santana voicing my concerns. Finn doesn't seem like to person to physically attack anybody, but at the same time by the way he was bragging to the football team this could turn bad.

"I don't put anything past the man child. Especially since he's been hoping to get Berry's cherry since they met." Santana growls as we both take a seat on the island in the kitchen silently agreeing that this would be the best place to hide just in case. "If he lays a finger on Rachel I'm going to make him regret ever being born Quinn."

"Santana, I know this will be hard but for Rachel's sake you're going to have to try to control yourself." Regardless of what happens here I still want to make Finn regret being born simple for how he's treated Rachel.

"The last thing I want to do is upset Rachel so I will try for her." Santana mumbles in displeasure. I know she really wants to kick Finn's ass for several other reasons. "I told Rachel that if she didn't want to break up with Finn then she didn't have too." I look over and see Santana has a neutral expression on her face. She must be assuming the worst.

"What did she say?" Even though she tries to hide it I can still hear the fear present in Santana's tone.

"She's still going to break up with him because we've proven that we're better to her than he is." I notice a faint smile spread across Santana's face.

"So we actually have a chance of her finally being ours?" I know that it's meant to be a rhetorical question but I couldn't help answering.

"You know she's going to test how we do at school and out in public before she agrees to that." I chuckle softly, but it wouldn't be Rachel if she didn't make sure we lived up to what we said we would do.

Our conversation is cut short as we hear the doorbell go off in the background. Guess that means that it's show time. We both sit in silent as we hear Rachel slowly descend the stairs.

We head Rachel open the door and I shudder as I imagine that big oaf standing their with that stupid smile on his face. "Hey Rachel," he says almost too softly for me to hear.

"Hello Finn, I trust your night and morning were pleasant." I can't help but roll my eyes because she's always painfully nice even to people who don't deserve it.

"So Rachel it's just you and me here, right?" I couldn't resist cringing as Santana growls from beside me. I swear if that's how he's going to start things off he's never going to get any from anybody.

"Actually Finn we need to talk could you please sit down." I hear Rachel saying trying to remain nice even though I'm sure she knows what he's trying to imply. I can also tell that she's being to feel somewhat uneasy.

"How about we get to it first and then we can talk?" I hear Santana growl again from behind me as we imagine Finn sporting his usual lopsided constipated smirk.

"I'm sorry Finn, but what exactly would we be getting to first?" Oh Rachel sometimes you are just too innocent and oblivious for your own good.

"Come on. I know you only invited me over today so we could finally have sex. You've been making me wait forever." This time I growl.

"I can assure you Finn that that's not the reason I invited you over here today." Rachel says in offense. It's not like we didn't tell her when we arrived last night. Although looking back I can see how it would slip her mind.

"What the fuck do you mean that's not why I'm here? It's been months Rachel and I'm tired of waiting." Everything is eerily silent for a few seconds before we hear Rachel let out a pain filled screech.

Santana and I don't even hesitate before jumping into action. We run out into the living room to see Finn forcing himself onto Rachel as he has her pinned against a wall. I hear Santana let out a dangerous growl before she tackles Finn to the ground. Luckily we have the upper hand.

I quickly run to Rachel and pull her into my arms. I can feel her trembling as she hides her face in my shoulder. I wrap my arms around her tightly as I try to soothe her.

"How dare you try to force yourself on her you worthless piece of shit!" Santana says as she delivers a brutal punch to Finn's face effectively breaking his nose. I smile darkly as I watch the blood run down his face.

"Didn't anybody ever tell you how to treat a lady Finn. I'm pretty sure Rachel told you that you two weren't having sex today. Why did you think you could force her?" I growl as Santana delivers another nasty punch.

"Fuck!" Finn yells as Santana's main target is his face. "What the fuck?!" He shouts as he tries to block Santana's next blow. It's pathetic how weak his is.

"Santana doesn't take kindly to people touching what isn't theirs." I say with a twisted smile as I gently run my hand along Rachel's back. I know I told her we would try, but Finn took it too far.

"Rachel! What the hell is going on here?! Help me!" He shouts as he finally managed to push Santana off of him.

"My estrella's not about to help you with anything you asshole!" Santana growls as she moves to stand in front of Rachel and I. I feel Rachel slowly release me and move to stand behind Santana.

"San, I know you're angry, but could you please try to calm down a little bit? I'm okay really." Rachel whispers as she wraps her arms around Santana from behind. I can visible see Santana relax. It's almost shameful how whipped we both are already.

I smile as I see Rachel rest her head against Santana's shoulder. I let them have their moment as I move in front to address Finnocence who still looks constipated as usual. I swear I don't understand what Rachel or I ever saw in him.

"I don't feel like I need to address everything that's gone wrong since you walked through that door, do I Finn?" I say clenching my fist resisting the urge to get in a few shots of my own. "Also you're getting blood all over the floor." I chuckle darkly as he takes off his jacket and presses it against his nose.

"Why in the hell are both are you here? Actually I don't care just leave! This is between Rachel and I, right Rach?" I swear he's so stupid it's painful. He tries to assault her and now he thinks we're just going to leave? Seriously?

"There is nothing left for you and I to discuss Finn." Rachel says as she moves out from behind Santana. I can see Santana is reluctant to let her get close to Finn, but we makes sure to stay close just in case we have to step in again.

"Come on Rachel don't be like that. Look I'm sorry for what I did okay? It's just that I've been waiting so long and my frustration got the best of me. You know I would never force you Rachel." Santana and I both growl when Finn tries to move closer to Rachel.

"From what I've experienced today I can honestly say that I don't know that Finn. I don't know how you got the idea to stick your tongue down my throat when I said we needed to talk." Rachel says and I must say that she looks really hot when she's angry.

"Fine whatever. What did you want to talk about?" If he takes one more step towards Rachel I'm going to hurt him.

"Take one more step towards her Finn and I promise I'm going to kick you so hard in the nuts that they come out of your throat." I growl sending him my classic HBIC glare.

"I'm trying to talk to my girlfriend Quinn I can get as close to her as I damn well please." He growls back at me, but I didn't fail to notice that he took a step back in the process.

"That is where you would be wrong. If you had let me speak you would know that I am in fact breaking up with you Finn." I feel a smile break out across my face.

"What the hell for?" Finn shouts taking another step towards Rachel. I did warn him what would happen. Never have I been so grateful to Sylvester for all those miles she makes us run.

I quickly kick Finn in the nits before he even has time to process what's happening. "Quinn!" Rachel shouts as she grabs my arm pulling me away from Finn.

"What?! I told him what would happen if he took one more step! I didn't want to seem like a liar Rach." I say with a cheeky smile as I move to stand behind Rachel and beside Santana.

"I should have both of you fucking arrested for assault!" Finn cries from his spot on the floor cradling his bruised balls. My foot hurts like hell but damn if it wasn't worth it.

"Call the police if you want too, but bes believe Imma go Lima Heights Adjacent on your ass some more before they get here." Santana growls. She quickly falls silent when Rachel shoots her a vicious glare.

"Calling the police wouldn't be a wise move on your part Finn. Do not forget what made Santana break your nose in the first place. You bought all of this on yourself when you decided that you had a right to force yourself on me. If I wasn't already planning on breaking up with you I certainly would be now." Again angry Rachel is hot.

"This is such bullshit! You know you'll come crawling back to me by Monday. Who the fuck else is willing to put up with your shit?" Finn groans as he manages to pick himself up off the floor slowly.

"Girls," Rachel says sharply as Santana and I both move to lay him out again. Santana and I look at each other and then look down at Rachel I can see the death glare she has on her face. We both realize we don't want to be on the receiving end of that so we reluctantly back down for now.

"While Finn I do respect your opinion I must say that you are wrong this time. In the past I know I changed my mind after we broke up but not this time. I realize now that there are people who want to be with me and not just for sex. They would actually take care of me when I need them. They remember that I'm vegan. They also stopped the slushy attacks the one thing you failed to do." I chuckle softly as Finn's eyes widen in shock.

"What's wrong bitch? Did you honestly believe that we would allow you to take credit for all of our hard work?" Santana sneers.

"Oh come on Rachel they're lying! That's all they know how to do!" Finn says weakly as he begins to cower from all three of us glaring him down. He needs to hurry up and leave already. He's clearly lost this battle.

"Really Finn? It feels like you're the only one standing here lying as of late." I watch as Rachel runs her fingers through her hair in frustration. "I think you should leave Finn."

"Rachel, let's talk about this. What's really the point of breaking up if we're just going to get back together again. I love you." I watch Rachel flinch softly when he says that.

"That's bullshit Finn and we all know it. If you truly loved Rachel you wouldn't have been bragging to the whole football team about coming over her today. Quinn and I both heard you talking about Rachel finally letting you get some. How exactly is that love?" Santana growls.

"You don't know what it's like! I catch hell from them all the time because I'm the only one with a girlfriend who won't put out! I was just trying to get them off my back you know I love you Rachel. Come on!" Finn says limping closer. Santana and I quickly move in front of Rachel blocking her off from Finn.

"No, you don't get to stand there and say you love her when all you want to do is have sex with her. You don't treat her how she deserves. You practically ignore her at school. You never remember that she's vegan. You never fought for her!" I yell remembering all those times he just let her get picked on because he was more worried about his reputation.

"Oh like you're so much better. If memory serves you were the ones mostly torturing her!" Finn yells back.

"You're right, but we realized our mistakes and did everything we could to correct them. We stopped the slushies and made Rachel untouchable. We're willing to do whatever it takes to earn her forgiveness for everything we've done because unlike you we actually love Rachel. It took us a while to admit it to ourselves, but now that we have we're going to do everything we have to to show Rachel that we're serious about her." I'm kind of hoping Rachel didn't hear the part of us loving her. I don't quite think she's ready for that just yet.

"It's time you leave Finn. I'm done talking to you." Rachel says softly as she instead turns and takes off towards the kitchen.

"You heard her Finn. It's time for you to go." I sigh as I keep looking towards the kitchen. I'm worried about Rachel.

"I don't know what the hell the two of you did to her, but I won't let you get away with. Rachel is mine. She always has been and always will be." Finn groans as he slowly starts walking towards the door.

"If we have it our way she'll be ours, and trust me when I say we can make her happier than you can in every single way you can't." I couldn't resist rolling my eyes at Santana's need to be petty towards this idiot. The longer she talks the longer he's going to want to talk.

"What's that supposed to mean?" This is why you don't waste time talking to idiots they never get it. Just a waste of time.

"You'll figure it out later but for now leave before I kick you again." I growl as I start showing him towards the door. Santana beats us there to open it as I push Finn out. Before he can get in another word Santana slams the door and locks it.

"Well that could have gone worse." I sigh as I lean against the door for a few moments making sure I hear Finn going to his car.

"It could have gone better." Santana sighs as I see her eyeing the kitchen. "Do you think she heard me when I said that we loved her?" I can tell she's nervous. Santana is never very good with emotions.

"I think it's safe to say she did San. It was going to come out eventually I just wanted it to be under better circumstances." I sigh as I stand up and pull Santana into a quick hug. I feel her relax slightly but I can tell she's still nervous.

"Do you think she's upset with us? We did promise that we wouldn't hurt Finn and that went out the window in less than 5 minutes." Santana sighs into my neck.

"I think Rachel will understand because of what Finn did to provoke us. He brought in on himself like she said." I say as I rest my head on Santana's. I don't want to admit that I'm also afraid of how Rachel's going to react when we walk into the kitchen. She's a deceptively good actress.

"Hey do you hear that?" Santana says as she pulls away from me abruptly. I don't respond for a second as I try to listen for what she heard. Holy shit…

"That sounds like Rachel…..moaning….." We both quickly take off towards the kitchen to find Rachel leaning against the counter with her pants gone. Oh my god is her hand in her underwear?!

Santana and I both groan as we watch Rachel. This woman is going to be the death of us. I didn't know I said it out loud until Santana is agreeing with me.

"Dios mio, how does she manage to get me this painfully hard so quickly?" I don't even know how to answer because I'm hard as well. I just wish her underwear wasn't in the way.

"Baby girl, would you like some help with that?" I say softly as watch Santana slowly walking closer.

"Oh! H...hello girls, I thought you…..mmmm….thought you were still dealing with Finn." I smile as Santana waste no time pulling down Rachel's underwear and removing her hand.

Rachel and I both groan as we watch Santana latch onto her clit. Shit! I think I just got harder if that's even fucking possible at this point. I reach my hand into my shorts and release my dick.

"How does she taste Santana?" I groan as I start to stroke myself fast and hard.

"Fucking delicious," Santana groans as she places one of Rachel's legs over her shoulder. Rachel quickly tangles her fingers in Santana's hair as she moans louder.

Watching them was such a huge turn on for me. Rachel looks like she's in ecstasy and I know Santana is happy to finally be pleasing Rachel like she's always wanted.

"Oh god," Rachel moans as I watch Santana slowly enter her with two fingers. I moan myself as I watch how slow and gentle Santana is being with her.

I walk over and kneel down behind Santana. I slowly pull her shorts down and free her rock hard cock from its confines. God I love feeling how thick Santana is. Rachel really won't know what hit her when she feels this monster splitting her open.

I kiss Santana shoulder gently as I gently start to stroke her cock as I watch her slowly finger fuck Rachel. God I want to take both of them right now.

"Santana faster…..harder please," Rachel moans as I watch her tighten her grip on Santana's hair. I start stroking myself as well as I watch Santana follow Rachel's orders.

I couldn't hold back any longer so I lean forward to whisper in Santana's ear. "She looks fucking beautiful stretched around your fingers." I lock eyes with Rachel and see her biting her lip.

"Rachel baby are you close? I want to watch you come before Santana fucks you with her nice thick meat. Would you like that Rachie?" I smile as I see her nod frantically.

I groan as I remove my hand from around our dicks and move my hands underneath Santana's tank top to play with her nipples. "Santana baby, when it's time for you to fuck Rachel tight sweet pussy I want you to make her scream. I want the whole neighborhood to hear her." I growl as I feel Santana shiver against me in pleasure.

I groan as Santana gently adds a third finger before she goes back to her hard and fast pace. I watch as Rachel's knuckles turn white as she tightens her grip on the counter and on Santana's hair. "Cum for us baby girl." I whisper as Rachel releases a fierce scream as she cums all over Santana's fingers.

God she looks beautiful with her head tossed back screaming in pleasure. I can't want to see her scream as Santana fucks her.

I wrap my hand around Santana's wrist gently removing her fingers from inside Rachel. I bring her fingers back and lick them clean humming softly. "Damn you're right Santana she does taste delicious." I look up and see Rachel looking at us with hunger.

"I think we should move this into the living room. I want the perfect view as Rachel takes your cock in her tight pussy." I watch as Rachel visibly shudders. I never took Rachel for a girl who likes dirty talk.

I take off towards the living room quickly stripping off my clothes as I go. It feels so good finally being free. My skin feels like it's on fire. I turn around as see that Rachel and Santana are both naked and making out against the wall by the kitchen. I walk over and gently start laying kisses along my sexy Latina's shoulders as I run my hands along her sides.

As they pull apart for air Santana wastes no time attacking Rachel's neck. I can see that she's trying to leave a hickey. "How would you like for me to take you estrella?" Santana asks in-between her assault leaving a very impressive hickey that I'm sure not even Rachel can cover up.

"I would like for you to take me from behind. I hear that it's a pleasurable position to try." Rachel says with an excited smile that I know Santana can't resist.

"Estrella, I should warn you from this position it's going to be really tight, but feel really good. If it's too much let me know I don't want to hurt you." Santana says as she lead Rachel over to the middle of the living room and guides her down to the floor. She positions herself behind Rachel.

I stand back as slowly stroke myself as I watch Santana slowly feed Rachel the first few inches of her thick cock. The popping sound as it entered possibly makes me harder.

"Oh god Santana," Rachel cries as she grips the carpet. "Give me a minute to adjust I'm still a bit sore from last night and you're fucking huge."

I move to sit down on the edge of the coffee table as I watch Santana gently move in and out. I can tell she's afraid of hurting Rachel so I decide to help her out some.

I move closely and reach down between Rachel's legs to gently rub her clit. "How does that feel baby?" I whisper in Rachel's ear causing her to shiver.

"Really good, please don't stop." She groans as she tries to grind down on my fingers.

"I would love to keep going baby, but let's not forget who's really fucking you. I think Santana's doing such a good job trying to be gently, but I think she's being a little bit too gentle. Don't you agree Rachel?" I ask as I move my fingers away from her clit causing her to whine in frustration.

"Yes, too gentle please fuck me." Rachel groans as she starts pushing herself back into Santana's dick taking more. Santana groans softly as half of her dick is now inside of Rachel.

"You heard our baby girl Santana. Fuck her." I purr as I add more pressure to Rachel's clit making her clench around Santana's dick.

"Oh fuck Rachel you're so fucking tight." Santana groans as she sets a rhythm feeding Rachel more and more of her dick with every thrust.

As much as I want to hear Rachel moaning my cock needs some relief. I stand up keeping my fingers on her clit and move closer to her mouth. "Rachel, baby, open up I want to feel my cock slide down your throat." I hear Rachel moan as she quickly starts sucking my cock.

I abandon her clit as I bring my hands up to play with my nipples as I thrust into Rachel hot wet mouth. Shit this feels amazing.

I look up just in time to see Santana bottom out in Rachel. "Fuck San you look so sexy right now. How does it feel? Is she as tight as you imagined she would be?" I ask as I continue to thrust into Rachel's mouth.

"She's so fucking tight Q shit!" Santana starts a slow rhythm as Rachel adjust to her girth. I remember the first time I took Santana in my ass. I couldn't sit properly for weeks, but it was still amazing.

Santana maintains her slow and steady rhythm for a while and I see Rachel's becoming frustrated. I remove my cock from her mouth and move to sit back on the table. "I think baby girl is becoming frustrated with your pace San? Tell her what you want baby."

"Please move faster, harder I need you to fuck me." Rachel groans as she moves to rest on her forearms.

Santana releases a fierce growl as she starts a fast and brutal pace. I see Rachel's eyes roll into the back of her head as she releases a silent scream. "Is this what you wanted estrella?" Santana grunts out in-between thrusts. Finally our training is paying off in a more pleasurable way.

"Yes!" Rachel screams finally finding her voice. "Fuck me Santana! Fuck I'm so close." Rachel cursing has to be one of the sexiest things on Earth. I stroke my dick in time with Santana's thrust to relieve some of the pressure I feel building.

"Oh shit I can feel you tightening around my dick. Do you wanna cum Rachie? Do you wanna cum all over my hard cock?" Fuck, Santana has always been a true master at dirty talk.

"Yes, please Santana I need to cum." Rachel screams as Santana tightens her grasp on her hips and starts pounding into her hard.

"Cum all over my dick Rachel. Fuck! I'm about to cum inside of you. Here…..it…...comes….. FUCK!" Santana shouts as she begins shooting thick ropes of cum into Rachel. Fuck that's hot.

I watch as Rachel slumps forward releasing Santana from her tight hole. I see cum starting to ooze out causing me to remember my still painfully hard cock. Shit I need to come soon or I'm going to have the worst blue balls in history.

As Santana moves to lie down by Rachel I move to take her place. "Rachel, baby, do you think you can handle one more?" I groan softly as I feel my cock start to hurt. I really need to cum and soon.

I moan in pleasure when I hear Rachel whisper yes softly. I waste no time lining myself up with her entrance and entering her quickly. "Shit you feel amazing." I groan as I set a fast rhythm trying to get both of us off as fast as I can. "Just a little longer baby." I groan as I feel Rachel beginning to tighten around me already.

I almost scream in pleasure when I feel Santana's hand massaging my balls. "Cum for me Quinnie," Santana moans in my ear. I bite the inside of my cheek when I feel the first few shots of my cum release inside of Rachel. I reach down and rub her clit pushing her over the edge as well.

I faintly hear Rachel scream my name as I collapsed on top of her feeling like I'm on cloud nine. I take a few moments to gather myself before I gently remove myself for Rachel warm entrance and resist the urge to watch my cum slide out of her abused pussy. I don't think she can handle anymore right now. I gently pick her up bridal style and carry her upstairs and into her room with Santana following close behind.

I position Rachel in the middle of her bed as Santana and I move to cuddle against either side of her. "So, does this mean you're our girl now?" I ask with a hopeful smile as I nuzzle Rachel's neck.

"Oh no, we still have a ways to go before I agree to that. You owe me several dates plus I need to assess how you both act towards me at school." Rachel chuckles around the deep breathes she's taking.

"Somehow we knew you were going to say that, but can't blame a girl for trying. Besides lucky for you we love a challenge." Santana says as she gently kisses Rachel's shoulder.

"So this is seriously happening? You two are serious about all of this and it isn't just about sex?" Rachel asks trying to sound confidence.

"We've never been more serious about anything in our lives Rachel. I meant it went I said that we loved you because we do. Neither of us expect you to say it back right now, but still it wasn't something said in the heat of the moment." Santana says softly as I can see the insecurity in her eyes.

"I can't say that I love both of you," I watch as tears begin to well up in Santana's eyes. I'm doing my best to hold in my own. "But in time I'm sure that can change." Rachel quickly finishes.

"That's all we need is a chance to prove ourselves to you." Santana says as she moves to cuddle closely to Rachel from behind.

"I'm willing to give you that chance, but I'm going to be honestly I'm only giving you one. My heart can't handle much more heartbreak and disappointment from the two of you." I look over at Santana and see tears trying not to fall.

"We promise we will do our best to prove that we are serious about you being our girlfriend." I say softly as I wrap my arm around her waist.

"I have faith in both of your abilities, but you know Finn isn't going to give up correct? It seems that every time I try to find somebody new that's when he decides he wants me even more." Rachel says softly as I hear her starting to fall asleep.

"He can try all he wants, but he won't stand a chance against the both of us." Santana growls softly as she nuzzles Rachel's neck.

Rachel falls asleep before she has a chance to reply, but regardless of what she said Santana's right. There's no way in hell that either of us are willing to give Rachel up now that we've had her. All we need to do now is get her to agree to make it official.

 **A/N 2:** I'm still working on becoming more comfortable with writing scenes like this. So hopefully over time they'll get longer as I get more comfortable.


	4. School

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee and I never will, but that's okay because I'm still allowed to borrow the characters and that's all that matters.

 **A/N:** So right now my life seems to have hit a plateau. Nothing new that's bad is happening but the same can be said for good. So I believe I'm experiencing the whole calm before the storm. Wish me luck for when everything finally blows up. Anyway on with the story.

 **Rachel's P.O.V.**

This weekend was truly one to remember. After the girls and I woke up from our naps they had me take another bath to ease my aches then they spent the rest of the weekend pampering me. I've never felt so loved and cared for in my entire life even though Santana did manage to leave a rather obscenely large hickey on my neck.

Unfortunately all good things must come to an end when Monday decided to rear its ugly head. Honestly I can't remember the last time I was this nervous to walk into school. I took several deep breaths before I made my entrance with my head held high.

As I walk in I see several Cheerios roll their eyes at me the same as some jocks. I can tell they're still not pleased with Quinn and Santana making me off limits to their slushy facials, but they know better than to cross those two.

I make my way to my locker as quickly as I can. As much as I love being in the spotlight I still know when to cut back on making my presence known. I tense when I feel a presence behind me. I quickly relax when I see Santana lean against the lockers beside me as Quinn wraps her arms around my waist from behind.

"Good morning beautiful," they both say at the exact same time. I can't help but look around as notice everybody staring at us.

"Ignore them estrella and get your books. We don't want you being late for class." Santana says as she leans in to kiss my cheek gently. I'm again taken back by how gentle Santana is with me.

"Aren't you two worried about what everybody's going to say? I don't want to ruin your reputations we still have more than half of our senior year to finish." I smile softly as I feel Quinn nuzzling my neck from behind.

"We told you this weekend baby we don't care anymore. We want you and we want the whole damn world to know so they'll back the hell off." Quinn says with a growl causing me to suppress a moan.

"I left that hickey on your neck for a reason estrella; besides nobody's actually stupid enough to say anything to us or you about it." Santana says with a reassuring smile. I roll my eyes as I open my locker to grab what I'll need for the first few classes.

Santana quickly grabs them out of my hands. "Let's get you to class baby." Quinn says as she moves away and grabs my left hand lacing our fingers together. Santana quickly follows and takes my right hand.

As we walk down the hall everybody quickly moved to get out of our way. I've never experienced this before but as I look between Quinn and Santana I can see that they're in their element.

We reach my class in no time since I don't have to fight through the crowded hallway. The girls pull me off to the side both sporting rather adorable pouts. "What's wrong?" I ask as they continue to pout.

"We don't want to be away from you right now. We both really missed you last night." Santana says with real sadness in her eyes.

"We enjoyed finally having you in our arms as we fell asleep at night." Quinn says as she pulls our joined hands up so she can kiss the back of mine.

"The both of you are being extremely adorable, and I will admit I missed the both of you last night as well." I say as I avoid looking at the both of them.

"No need to be embarrassed estrella, although that blush does make you even more adorable." Santana says making me blush harder.

"As much as I would love to stay here longer we should both be leaving before we're late to class." Quinn says with a frown.

"Oh right, the last thing I would want is to be the cause of potential academic failures which start by you being late to class. Thank you for walking me though." I say trying to cut my rambling short. I know how it annoys the both of them.

Quinn and Santana both look at me for a few seconds before laughing. "I was so looking forward to one of her long winded rambles they're really cute." Santana says as she reluctantly releases my hand and hands me my books.

I feel Quinn reluctantly release my hand as well. "We'll meet you back here after class baby." Quinn says as she kisses my cheek. "See you later beautiful," Santana whispers in my ear as she kisses my other cheek before taking off with Quinn down the hallway.

I watch them go still frozen in my spot. This has been a fantastic start for a Monday morning. I shake my head as I walk into my class sporting a terrible cheesy smile.

As I sit through class I realize I haven't heard a single word that my teacher is saying. I'm too busy daydreaming about my girls. It appears that they've managed to consume my every thought. I also continue to think about the talks we had this weekend.

They've been really great so far, but what will they do if or when the teasing starts? Things seemed fine this morning, but I'm sure there will be people who try to cause issues especially Finn. I highly doubt he's going to let things go that easily.

I startled out of my thoughts by the bell ringing signaling the end of class. I shake my head as I slowly gather my things. I can't believe I wasted the whole period with my head in the clouds. That's so very unlike me.

I walk out of class still shaking my head and accidentally run into somebody. "Oh I'm sorry," I say not even noticing who I ran into. "Are you okay baby?" Quinn asks as I feel her run her hand along my cheek gently.

"Oh yes I'm perfectly fine I just should pay better attention to my surroundings is all." I look around and notice that Santana isn't with her. I guess Quinn noticed the question in my eyes and answers.

"Unfortunately Santana won't be joining us right now because we caught wind of some jocks have been saying some nasty things about you." Quinn says with a cheeky smile as she takes my books and laces our fingers together again leading me towards my next class.

"You both know that I don't mind things being said about me, right? Honestly I'm used to them at this point." I say with a shrug causing Quinn to stop dead in her tracks. I watch as she takes several deep breaths before we continue towards my next class which we happen to share in silence.

As we walk into class Quinn leads us towards the back. I sit down silently next to her as I can see her pull out her phone to text somebody. I'm going to assume it's Santana. Other people start to gather in sending us both strange looks which are each met with a fierce HBIC glare.

Our teacher walks in and announces that we'll be watching a free period today. Quinn silently stands up pulling me with her. I watch her nod towards the teacher before we leave class like it was nothing. "Quinn where are we going exactly?" I say trying to keep up with her long strides.

"We're meeting Santana in the Cheerios locker room." Quinn says making me stop dead in my tracks.

"I don't know what the hell both of you were expecting but I will not….." Quinn quickly cuts me off before I can finish.

"We're not going there to have sex if that's what you're thinking. We told you this wasn't just about to sex to us. Santana felt it was best if we both told you the things we heard instead of you hearing them from somebody else." Quinn says with a gentle smile finally slowing down her strides so I can keep up with her.

I nod silently feeling like an idiot for assuming the worst. We quickly reach the Cheerios locker room and I notice Quinn lock the door as after we enter. I see Santana straddling one of the benches in front of the first row of lockers.

I quickly walk over and give her a once over to see if I notice any new scratches or bruising. "Don't worry estrella I'm perfectly fine though I can't say the same for some of the jocks." I notice she says with a dark smile.

"Santana, you know that I do not condone violence. What could the jocks have possibly been saying that required such a harsh response?" I ask as I feel Quinn take a seat beside me.

"Apparently some of them were discussing which one of them would be next to try and pop your cherry since Finn failed." Quinn says I can see her having a silence conversation with Santana using there eyes. I know there has to be more to the story then that.

"I can tell there is something the two of you are leaving something out of this. Please just tell me." I sigh prepared for the worst.

"They were going on about how Finn wasn't man enough to just take what he wanted. A few of the said that they could make you say yes and then they just starting saying very vulgar things about what they could and would do to you that I would rather not repeat. I'm still not all the way in control of my anger right now." I see Santana clenching her fist dangerously tight.

"I…..thank you for defending me Santana, but you really didn't have too. I know how important your reputation is and I would hate to be the reason you and some of the sports teams are at odds." The rest of what I had to say was cut off by Santana wrapping her arms around my waist and forcing my back to rest against her front. I feel her nuzzle my neck as she releases what sounds like a whimper.

"I don't care about any of that. I care about you, and I'll be damned if I allow anybody to talk about you with such disrespect. Quinn feels the same way which why those idiots won't be feeling their nuts for a while." Santana says against my neck as she pulls me closer if that's even possible.

"How many jocks where there exactly?" Ask as I notice Quinn giving me an innocently sweet smile.

"Only like 5, all of which probably lost a nut and some teeth." Quinn says proudly. I'm beginning to realize that these two are more twisted than they let on.

"They all deserved it, and if Quinn hadn't text me I would still be kicking there asses all the way to China." Santana says as I can feel her pouting against my neck.

"Awww and you missed out on that just to see me? I feel so special." I chuckle as I rest my hands over Santana's.

"I'd always choose you and Quinn over anybody else. Well except maybe mi mama, but once you meet her you'll quickly understand why." Santana says as she lays a gentle kiss to my shoulder before resting her head against mine.

We sit in silence for a while as I think through everything that they told me. Honestly I'd rather nasty things be said about me then about them. I'm used to it so it doesn't really phase me anymore.

"So when we started headed this way Rachel thought I was bringing her here so we could have sex." Damn I should have known she was going to bring that up.

"Damn yee of such little faith estrella. We wouldn't try to have sex with you at school…...yet." Somehow I knew that the yet was coming. This is Santana after all.

"Don't listen to her Rachel. While I don't doubt Santana would be willing to have sex at school she wouldn't if you weren't okay with it. Plus a little known secret is that San is a massive cuddle monster." Quinn says with an overly sweet smile directed at Santana. I never expected the Santana Lopez to be a cuddle monster.

"Thank you Q for exposing my deepest darkest secret." Santana growls as she goes back to nuzzling my neck. Hmm this would explain why she nuzzles me so much though.

"Don't worry Santana your secrets are always safe with me." I realize I was the one who said I wasn't ready for a full on relationship with them just yet, but even I realize how forward that sounded.

Neither of them had a chance to say anything before the bell rang signaling the end of class. I'm honestly sad that our time together had to end so soon. This is the first time I've considered skipping class just to spend more time with my girls.

"As much as I hate to leave I know Rachel doesn't believe in ditching class. Therefore we should really get going before you're late baby." Quinn says with a sad smile as she stands up holding out her hand for me.

"Honestly this is the first time I've contemplated skipping class because I am rather content where I am. Though I realize that if I do began to skip class it will likely become a regular habit which I can't afford if I want to get into NYADA. You must be smart to make it onto Broadway and be successful." I pause to take a breath and realize that I'm rambling. "I'm sorry for that unnecessarily long winded explanation." I look up to see Quinn smiling at me as bright as ever.

"You're still adorable as ever Rachel." Santana says with one final kiss to my neck before reluctantly releasing me to stand up as well.

I watch as she grabs my books before taking my hand pulling me up. I feel Quinn lace her fingers with my other hand as we leave the Cheerios locker room. I notice the strange looks we received, but I've decided to just ignore them.

This continued to happen throughout the day, but Quinn and Santana weren't bother by it than I would try not to be as well. I was surprised when they both sat with me at lunch in front of everybody, but again I decided to just go with it. The girls were both extremely sweet all day walking me to all of my classes half of which is shared with one or the other. I was hoping we were going to be able to finish the day without running into another issue, but of course that seems impossible whenever Finn is around.

The girls and I walk into Glee and again I was kind of surprised when they decided to sit by me instead of with Brittany. "Don't the two of you wish to sit with Brittany today?" I ask as I look over and see Brittany giving me a thumbs up.

"No, not today. Brittany has Artie besides I'm sure if we tried to would just tell us to come back over here. I think she's a little tired of us constantly talking about you during Glee." Quinn says as she looks over returning Brittany's thumbs up.

"Actually Brittany played a major role in us showing up at your house on Friday. She was with us when we overheard Finn and she gave us the pep talk we needed to finally confront you about our feelings." Santana says as she pulls my hand onto her lap and starts to gently play with my fingers.

"Well I do believe I own Brittany a sincere thank you whenever I get the chance." The smile I had on my face as I watched the Glee members walk in was removed the movement Finn entered.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me. Move Santana you're in my seat next to Rachel." Finn says sounding kind of nasally. I guess Santana broke his nose pretty good.

"I don't see your name on this seat besides I don't think Rachel wants me to move. Do you estrella?" Santana says with a cocky smile, but I can see the uncertainly shining behind her eyes.

"Finn as you can see there are several other empty seats occupying the room. Please feel free to take your pick." I say as politely as I can.

"Oh come on Rachel I always sit next to you during Glee. Are you really going to let this bitch steal my spot because you're a little upset with me?" I feel Quinn and Santana tense beside me, but I rest my hands on their thighs and squeeze trying to keep them calm. Luckily they seemed to have gotten the hint.

"Now Finn, I would be a little upset if you forgot to come over to my house on Saturday. I would be a little upset if you had decided to exit my house in anger once I told you that I wasn't going to sleep with you. I'm extremely upset that you instead decided to try and force yourself on me. For what? So you jock friends would praise you for finally getting your girlfriend to put out as you so lovingly put it." I hear a few collective gasps from other Glee members listening to our rather loud conversation.

"That's pathetic even for you Finn." Kurt says with a disapproving head shake.

"I wasn't going to actually force her! I just thought that that's what she wanted when she invited me over." Finn says trying to defend himself.

"You knew damn well that's not what she wanted. Besides it's not like you would have actually lasted long enough to get anything done." Santana growls getting back at him for the bitch comment earlier.

"Mind your own damn business Santana. You still never told me why the fuck Quinn and Santana were at your house." Finn turns to address me, and of course he's going to bring this up yet again.

"Protecting my Jewish Princess from your pathetic ass by the looks of your face." Puck chimes in with a growl of his own.

"Dude what the hell? You were one of the ones talking me up about how Rachel was inviting me over to fuck. You're supposed to be on my side in this." I couldn't resist rolling my eyes. I hear twin growls released from either side of me. I tighten my grip on their thighs. The last thing I need is for them to attack Finn again.

"Yeah, but I never meant that it was okay to try and force her. That's wrong on so many levels." Puck sighs shaking his head.

"Quinn and Santana were over at Rachel's house telling her that they're both total unicorns for her. They have been for years now." Woah wait did Brittany just say years? Oh my god that explains so much now!

"I knew something was going on between y'all! You've been walking her to class all day and holding hands. Are you dating now?" Mercedes asks with her usually need to be overly involved in other people's business.

"We're still figuring things out, but San and I are determined to get our girl. Half the work is out of the way now that Rachel is single. Now we just have to swipe her off her feet, and compared to the Man Child that won't be too difficult." Quinn says with a happy smile.

"Why are you talking as if I'm not sitting right now? I'll have you know Quinn Fabray that there will be nothing easy about courting me." I huff as I remove my hands from their thighs to cross them over my chest.

"So if we asked you to go on a date with us this Friday?" Santana chimes in again giving me a worried look. I never took Santana for a worrier.

"I mean…...I wouldn't say no, but that still doesn't make me easy." I say not being able to resist pouting.

"Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me! Are you seriously going through with this just to get back at me Rachel?" Oh my god Finn has gone from dense to just full on stupid.

"Why do you think everything is about you, Finn? What makes you think I would ever want to be with you after what you did?" I ask feeling myself starting to get angry.

"We all know that they only want to be with you until they get what they want! They're just going to fuck you and if you're lucky enough to be a good lay they'll come back for more. The second you stop putting out they'll dump you and then who's going to want you? Last time I checked nobody wants a big nosed whore especially not one as bitchy and annoying as you!" I gasp softly as I feel like he just slapped me in the face.

I don't even notice that Quinn and Santana are no longer sitting next to me. What he says begins to repeat in my head over and over again as I wrap my arms around myself. That was low even for Finn, but was he right?

My thoughts don't have much time to get further than that before I hear the yelling. "I swear to god Finn the second I get my hands on you I'm gonna kill you!"

"How dare you say that to her?! Dammit Puck put me down so I can kill this motherfucker! I'm going all Lima Heights on your bitch ass just wait!" I hear Santana yell. I quickly clear the tears threatening to fall and see Quinn being restrained by Sam and Puck restraining Santana. I also notice Finn lying on the floor cowering away from my angry Cheerios.

"I knew you were lying when you said you loved Rachel! If you really did you would never say something that horrible to her! Dammit Sam let me go unless you want to be next!" Quinn says beginning to struggle harder.

I put aside my own feelings momentarily to deal with this. I stand up wiping my eyes one more time as I move to stand in front of Finn. "Sam, Puck I need you to release Quinn and Santana please."

"I watch both of them look at me as though I've grown a second head. "I just need the both of you to trust me please." I sigh as they still don't listen.

"Do what Rachel says guys. Quinn and Santana are way too unicorn to hurt Rachel ever again." Brittany says coming to my aid. Thankfully they do listen to her which somewhat annoys me, but that's for a later time.

"If they kill him Rachel this is on you because I'm not grabbing her again." Puck says as he looks to Sam. They release the girls as the same time as I step forward to grab their wrist pulling them towards me.

"Girls, I know you're both extremely upset, but not here not now. If you want you can get Finn another time, but not right now, okay?" I say as I feel a few tears begin to slip out.

I hear them release one more growl in Finn's direction before I'm being picked up bridal style by Quinn. "Watch your back Finnocence. This is long from over." Santana says as she quickly grabs our things before following us out the room.

"Woah wait where are all of you going? We still have Glee practice." Mr. Shue says as we happen to walk right into him on our way out.

"Not today we don't. If you ever bothered to show the hell up on time you would know why." Santana says as she walks from behind Quinn and I to push Mr. Shue out of our way.

"Can we go to my house? My father's won't be home until late and I can't deal with other people right now….." I hear my voice crack as I feel the tears begin to fall.

"Of course," both girls say at the same time.

All I can manage is to do is nod my head as I rest my head on Quinn's shoulder. Today was going so well before it all went to hell. Maybe this is a sign?

 **A/N 2:** I've decided to try my hand at making this into an actual story which means there won't be sex in every chapter, but it'll be around every now and again. I don't know all the details and I guess I'll just work it out as I go.


	5. Aggression

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee and I never will, but I'm more than happy to borrow the characters every now and again.

 **A/N:** I'm gonna keep it real with all of you. For whoever the **Guest,** was that every chapter can have sex and still be good. Dude, not even I'm that creative and I'm more than happy to real with myself about it. The sex scenes I do write take me days sometimes weeks to come up with because again they take me out of my element. Doing that for every single chapter would be rather draining and extremely time consuming. Oh and regarding the whole Rachel relying on the girls to much. There's a reason for it just stick with me for a bit since I'm making this up as I go.

 **Santana's P.O.V.**

As we rush out of school Quinn doesn't waste time handing me her keys and she climbs in the backseat still holding Rachel. I tosh all of our stuff in the passenger seat as I make the engine roar to life.

I peel out of the parking lot towards Rachel's house before I even have time to think about grabbing Rachel's car. I'm pretty sure I violated every speeding law, but right now who really cares. I just want to get Rachel home before she completely breaks down.

We reach her house in record time as I shut off the car and climb out. I open the door for Quinn so she can gently maneuver Rachel out and into my arms. I hold her tight as I nuzzle her neck feeling tears hit the side of my face.

I see Quinn looking through Rachel's backpack trying to find her keys. "Very front pocket by the sticky notes," Rachel says softly with a voice roughened by a new onslaught of tears.

Quinn finds the keys before grabbing all of Rachel's belongings and rushing towards the front door. I follow close behind as Quinn skillfully opens the door ushering both of us inside first.

I waste no time continuing towards Rachel's room upstairs. As we enter her room I move to gently set her down on her bed and crouch down in front of her. I feel Quinn beside me as we both gently wipe away Rachel's tears as they fall.

"Rachel please talk to us. Tell us what we can do to make you feel better." Quinn pleads softly.

We watch in silent torture as Rachel wraps her arms around herself as though she needs protection. I try to pull her into my arms, but she just flinches away from me as though I've hurt her. I look to Quinn pleading for her to help me.

"Come on Rachel use those big beautiful words please. We don't know how to help unless you talk to us." Quinn pleads as she looks back at me with tears in her eyes.

"Do you want us to kill Finn? We can do that all you have to do is ask Rachel. We would do anything you asked." I sigh as I run my fingers through her hair gently finally getting her attention.

"Not that I doubt your abilities Santana, but I don't think you could get away with murder." Rachel says with a watery chuckle as leans into the hand I rest against her cheek.

"We would try our best if that's what it took to make you feel better. Besides who would really testify against us?" Quinn says with a soft smile as I see Rachel roll her eyes at us.

"As sweet as that is I don't quite feel like visiting the two of you in the Lima's Women's Correctional Facility." Rachel says shaking her head at us.

"But you would come visit us correct? We would visit you if you ended up in prison." I say with a cheek smile as I gently wipe away any lasting tears.

"Please explain what I would be going to jail for Santana." Rachel says as she gives me one of her signature diva glares.

"You might try to take out the competition one day. Broadway is very cutthroat I hear." Quinn says coming to my rescue.

"I really don't feel like I should even bother to dignify that with a valid response." Rachel says as she starts to stand up, but we gently push her back down.

"Where are you going?" I ask as I hear Rachel release a huff.

"I would like to change clothes and at least wash my face I sure I don't look very attractive right now." Rachel says as she crosses her arms over her chest again.

"You always look attractive baby. How about you go take a shower while I raid your fridge and make you a snack? Is it okay if we borrow some clothes? Quinn and I left our spares at school." Quinn and I stand up pulling Rachel with us.

"Feel free, I'm sure you know where everything is at by now. I'll be out in a little bit." Rachel says as she takes off towards the bathroom. Quinn and I didn't fail to notice how she flinched away again when we both tried to kiss her cheek.

We watch as she walks into the bathroom and closes the door before we move. I turn to Quinn as I feel tears well up in my eyes. "Quinn….." I say softly as she pulls me into her arms.

"I know what you're thinking Santana, but please don't. Maybe she just needs time. What Finn said to her was really harsh and after this weekend maybe it hit a nerve." Quinn says as she runs her hands along my back.

"But doesn't she know that this isn't about sex for us? We've told her on several occasions." I sigh as I rest my head on Quinn's shoulder feeling defeated.

"I'm sorry San, but with our track record I think in this case it's going to take time. She still needs time to process everything and with good reason. You know her dating history Finn, Puck and even that fucker St. James only wanted her for one reason or another." I nod silently as Quinn makes a very good point.

"So what I'm hearing here is that I need to kick all of there asses and then we swipe Rachel off her feet." I say with a determined smile. I've been meaning to pay St. James a visit, but I never found them time though for Rachel I can make it.

"Wipe that smile off your face Santana. You know good and damn well that that's not what I meant at all. We just have to be very patient with her is all. We have to show her that we're here for the long haul not just for sex." I nod silently still thinking about getting St. James back just because I don't like him.

"Let's talk about this more downstairs. I found a new vegan dish this weekend that I want Rachel to try out." I say softly as I move away from Quinn to find clothes. Patience isn't my strongest feature, but for Rachel I can try.

Quinn and I change quickly and head downstairs. Thankfully the recipe I decide to use doesn't take long to make and makes enough for Rachel and her dads to have it for dinner if they please.

I dish out our servings as Quinn grabs us each something to drink. Thankfully Quinn and I decide not to say much while I cook. Today didn't quite go as well as we had hoped it would have, but we're not giving up that easily. Finn will soon come to learn his place even if it's the hard way.

Quinn and I skillfully carry everything into Rachel's room. She looks up at us with a faint smile. "Hello beautiful, how do you feel after your shower?" Quinn asks as she sets all the drinks down on the nightstand and moves to sit down next to Rachel.

"I feel better than I did earlier, but would it be okay if I explained what happened before Santana runs off to find Jesse?" Quinn and I blush softly as we realize that she overheard our conversation earlier.

"You weren't supposed to hear that. We thought you were in the shower." I sigh as I hand them each a bowl and take a seat across from them.

"Neither of you noticed that the water wasn't running when you left my room?" I look towards Quinn and see her shooting me the same helpless look. "By the looks on your faces I'm going to take that as a no." Rachel chuckles at our expense.

"We were a bit distracted, but either way you don't own us an explanation if you don't want too." I really want to protest, but I'm going to let Quinn take the lead on this one since she's better with the whole being patient thing.

"I never said I had too Quinn, but I don't want either of you to get the wrong idea. I know that the both of you aren't just here for sex. You have more than proved that when you both attacked Finn which we will be talking about later because again I don't condone violence even if it is well deserved." I cut her off when she stops to take a breath.

"Would now be a bad time to point out that you said that we could get Finn back later? I fully plan to follow through with that by the way." I say with a cheeky smile as Rachel again gives me a rather nasty diva glare.

"Anyway back to the point that I was trying to make. I know the both of you are serious about this and about me, but as you both know with my past dating history I am a bit on edge. On top of that what Finn said really wasn't helpful either." Quinn and I both growl when we see Rachel get misty eyed when she mentions what Finn said.

"I wish we could have gotten a few more shoots in between we were so rudely interrupted." I pout wishing I could go find Finn right now and beat him some more.

"Let's not worry about that right now. What really matters is that I know that you are both in this for real even though I still require several dates. I wouldn't want people to think I'm easy." Rachel says with a sad chuckle.

"Nobody's stupid enough to actually say that out loud though. If they were I would happily bash their face in for you." In return for my effort for trying to cheer Rachel up I receive a smack in the arm.

"We really need to work on your aggression Santana. I don't think it's healthy to want to physically assault people all the time." Oh that set up is too perfect to resist.

"If you prefer I can always just physically assault your clit with my tongue whenever I get the urge to punch somebody." I give both Quinn and Rachel a cheeky smile when they just stare at me. "I believe that's a fantastic compromise." Quinn is the first to recover.

"Would the same apply to me? If so I'm suddenly feeling very violent and willing to fight somebody." I fist bump Quinn and we both give Rachel cheeky smiles.

"I see now that I walked right into that, but if it will prevent the both of you from ending up in jail then we can talk about it." I honestly didn't think she would agree to that.

"Well in that case I do believe that both Quinn and I are feeling very violent and could use some Berry loving." Quinn and I both remove the bowls of uneaten food before we both move to sandwich Rachel between us.

"I said we could talk about it!" Rachel squeals as I start to run my hand along her stomach underneath her shirt.

"I believe actions speak louder than words. Wouldn't you agree Rachel?" Quinn sighs in her ear causing a blush to make itself present along her chest and cheeks.

"I ummmm….I wouldn't disagree, but oh!" Rachel moans as I reach my hand under her shirt and gently scratch along her stomach.

"Estrella," I whisper in her ear gently as Quinn and I both take one of her breasts into our hands. God do I love her breasts. They're the perfect size and so soft and warm. "Are you wet for us?" I whisper in her ear.

"Why don't you stick your hand down my shorts and find out." Rachel spreads her legs giving me easy access. Damn she is so fucking sexy.

As I start to reach my hand down her shorts Quinn swats it away. "Oh no you don't. I believe it's my turn to have a taste of Berry." Quinn says was a playful wink as she slides in between Rachel's legs quickly removing her shorts and underwear.

Quinn wastes no time settling in between Rachel legs as I watch her tongue make quick work of finding Rachel's clit. Fuck watching my girls is making my dick so hard right now.

"Fuck Quinn, eat our girls pussy. I want her to cum before she slides down on my cock." I say as quickly remove Rachel shirt before I climb off the bed and quickly strip off my clothes freeing my very hard dick.

As I settle back in the bed close to Rachel she pulls me into a searing kiss that leaves me breathless. I don't even have time to recover before I feel her lips latch onto one of my nipples as she starts stroking my cock.

Damn I didn't know that all this time under those short skirts and ugly sweater Rachel was hiding a sex kitten away from everybody. The things her tongue can do. Dios mio…..

"Oh my god Quinn right there! I'm so close!" Rachel yells as she fists her free hand in Quinn's hair. I look down and oh shit….

"Goddamn Quinn," I moan as I watch her fuck Rachel hard with three fingers. The sounds Rachel's pussy is making gets me even more worked up.

"I want to make sure she's nice and ready for you Santana." Quinn says with a seduction wink before she attacks Rachel's clit forcing her over the edge. Luckily I removed my dick from her hand before her climax hits.

After Rachel rode out her orgasm Quinn gently removed her fingers. She slides off the bed and strips before climbing back on again. During that time I sit Rachel up and move behind her. "Are you ready for me baby?" I ask as I move us further down the bed so I can lie all the way down.

Instead of answering me Rachel decided to take matters into her own hands as in one fluid motion to impale herself down on my cock. Holy shit! This woman is going to be the death of me….

I watch as Rachel leans over and starts licking and kisses the head of Quinn's cock as she continues to slide up and down on my thick dick. "Fuck Rachel you look so sexy right now." I run my hands along her ass while I enjoy the view.

I resist the urge to spread her cheeks and share some lady loving with her other hole. I don't know how she would feel about that and the last thing I want is to make her uncomfortable.

"Damn Rachel, are you sure you've never sucked a dick before ours? You're a fucking natural." Quinn groans as she watches all 10 inches disappear down Rachel's throat.

I squeeze Rachel's ass cheeks before I move down to spread her pussy lips so I can watch my dick slide in and out of her wet channel better. I don't know how I made it so long without feeling Rachel's pussy clench my cock but never again. God I love watching my cock disappear in Rachel's tight pussy. She's so fucking tight and warm. "Fuck I want to come inside you so badly baby." I groan as I speed up my thrusts.

I hear Rachel release Quinn's cock with a wet pop and she thrusts downward into me matching my speed. "Please, I love it when I feel your hot cum is inside of me. Feeling it drip out makes me feel so sexy and full." Dammit that's so fucking hot.

"Who knew that Rachel Berry could be so dirty? I guess Quinn and I were right the first time we fucked you. You are a slut." Rachel moans louder as I roughly grab her hips and thrust into her as deep as I can. I bite the inside of my cheek when I feel my tip reach deeper.

I watch Rachel reach her hand back and try to push away from me as I continue to hit deeper and deeper. I grab her hand and pin it to her back. "Oh no you don't. You're supposed to be helping me with my aggression. I'm taking all of it out on your tight pussy, remember?" I growl as my other hand grips her hip tighter.

"So deep, fuck Santana. Feels like your almost in my stomach." She groans clearly having lost the ability to form complete sentences.

"This is our pussy to fuck Rachel. Ever since we broke that sweet Berry cherry this has been our pussy to fuck as hard as we want. Be a good girl and take it baby. " Quinn says as she reaches down to start rubbing Rachel's clit.

"Fuck! I can't want until you finally let us have a shot at your tight asshole. I can't wait to feel you clenching around me as Quinn and I both fuck you. We'll make you cum so hard you'll be begging us to stop." Fuck I can feel my balls tightening as just the imagery and spreading Rachel's ass wide open.

"Since she loves being our dirty girl so much I'm sure she'll love getting both her holes fucked like a real slut." Quinn says as she stops rubbing Rachel's clit and grabs her hair guiding her mouth back to her dick.

"Fuck yes." Rachel moans as she starts deepthroating Quinn's dick again. I can see that Quinn's more than ready to cum. So I reach over and start rubbing Rachel's clit.

"Come on slut cum on my cock so I can fill your pussy up with my hot sperm." I feel Rachel's walls clench as they start to spasm around my cock making me shoot thick ropes into her.

"Oh fuck," I hear Quinn shout as I look and see both of her hands fisted into Rachel's hair. I bite my lip as I continue to thrust into Rachel rough shooting my cum into her as deep as I can. I feel Rachel clench around my cock hard as she rides out her powerful orgasm.

I decide to keep my dick inside of Rachel as I sit up and pull her back to rest against me. Quinn moves to lie down next to us.

"How are you feeling now estrella? Were we too rough with you?" I ask in concern as I see Rachel wince when she takes a particularly deep breath.

"No, Santana you didn't hurt me at all. It's just that….I ummm…" I see a blush working its way up her neck as she looks away from up.

"Whatever it is Rachel please just tell us." Quinn says as she seats up and rests her hand against Rachel's arm trying to reassure her.

"It's just that…...where you serious?" I guess she could see the confusion on both of our faces before she clarified. "About trying double penetration. Is that something the both of you are interested in?" I groan softly as I nod my head.

"Quinn and I have talked about it before, but we would never try it unless you were completely okay with if first." I say quickly as I notice a frown starting to form on Rachel's face.

"The thought of both of you taking me at the same times makes me really horny." Rachel accents that by clenching around my cock that's still inside of her.

"Dios mio, you're truly going to be the death of us baby." I look up to see Rachel and Quinn already locked in a fierce make out session. Quinn and I need to hurry up and make this girl ours official because there's no going back from this.

 **A/N 2:** I'm truly sorry for how late this is. I have warned y'all it takes me a while to come up with sex scenes plus it's been insane around my house and with school I'm exhausted. Anyway let me know what you think.


	6. The Date

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee because if I did then it would have been rainbows everywhere and none of that Finchel drama.

 **A/N:** So my grandma finally passed away last night at 3:21 am so this might be my one of my last uploads for a while. I'll try to update when I can, but I just feel like I'm running on autopilot right now and it's just a strange time. There's still a lot of arrangements that need to be made and so little time. If I feel inspired I'll try to write, but right now nothing is set in stone. Again I'm sorry and please enjoy.

 **Rachel's P.O.V.**

I can't help but fidget nervously as I wait for Santana and Quinn to pick me up for our date tonight. They both insisted that they wanted to do things right which means picking me up, paying for our meal, the whole nine yards even though I don't know what we're doing on our date because they wouldn't tell me.

After the week we had who am I to deny them this one simple thing even though we are all girls so I don't really see the point, but at the same time I'm a hopeless romantic. Since things with Finn didn't get any better as the week progressed I think my Cheerios are a bit on edge.

Finn can't seem to accept the fact that he and I are no longer together so he insists on being rude and calling me names every chance he gets. By now my personal favorite would have to be that I'm Quinn and Santana's "fuck toy" which honestly isn't the worst thing he's called me.

Santana always seems to become violently upset every time Finn basically calls me their play toy. Based on what happened Monday I figured I was going to be working out a lot of her aggression at school, but it seems that Santana is softer than people give her credit for.

I was fully prepared to give her a blowjob in the Cheerios locker room if that's what it took to calm her down, but instead she pulled me into her lap and just held me for a while. I also learned that while Quinn is willing to fight she has more effective ways of getting the results she desires.

For example on Tuesday Finn took a very colorful slushy shower in the middle of the hallway. Wednesday, Finn was shoved out of the boys locker room wearing nothing but a pair of tighty whities. On Thursday, his car was vandalized and left on cinderblocks. You would think by then Finn would have gotten the hint, but unfortunately he is fair more dense than I originally thought. Finally, earlier today Finn thought it would be a fantastic idea to try and slushy me except he didn't account for the fact that either Quinn and/or Santana are always with me. He made the mistake of throwing before he looked and ended up slushing Quinn instead since she stepped in front of me to block the attack. Sylvester caught wind and rained down Finn's own special form of hell for defacing Cheerio property.

After all the hell Finn has put us through this week I thought it only fair that Quinn and Santana could at least have our date the way they envisioned it. So here I am in jeans, a button up and comfortable shoes as instructed.

To say I was surprised when they told me the dress code for tonight would be the understatement of the century. The way both of them made it sound tonight was going to be some extravagant evening that people would love to hear from years to come. Not to say that this isn't an interesting start to what I'm sure is to be an equally interesting date.

"Rachel, we can practically hear your mind going a mile a minute. Are you okay or are you just nervous?" My daddy, LeRoy Berry, asks as he walks into the living room.

"Mostly nervous, it's been a really hard week and I just kind of feel like the other shoe is going to drop soon. Most people aren't lucky enough to be asked out by one Cheerio let alone two, and the hottest two at that!" I start to rant as I pace the living room.

"I see so we're going to go with ranting. Alrighty then I'm comfortable continue when you're ready." Daddy chuckles as he takes a seat on the couch watching me pace frantically.

"I mean what happens if they both decide that this date was a mistake? What if they don't even come pick me up? If looks could kill Finn would be 6 feet below after he threw that slushy in Quinn's face. Oh my god! What if they both show up with slushes and decide to slushy me? I really like this shirt and corn syrup would never come out! I need to go change clothes!" I say as I start heading towards the stairs.

"I think you're a little too late for that sweetheart. They're here and slushy free." My dad, Hiram Berry, chuckles as he joins us in the living room after looking out the window.

The doorbell rings causing me to panic even more. "Oh my god, they're here. What do I do? What do I do?" I whisper yell as I frantically look between my fathers.

"Well you could always start by opening the door. That's usually how a date starts unless times have really changed that much." My daddy laughs at my expense. Okay so I might be acting a little dramatic, but this is Quinn and Santana we're talking about! Anybody in their right mind would be nervous and slightly intimidated even though those two are the biggest sweethearts you'll ever meet.

The chime of the doorbell brings me back to reality as I run over to answer the door. The sight that meets me renders me speechless. Standing there in outfits similar to mine are Quinn and Santana each holding a bouquet of strawberries? Both are blushing and look extremely nervous.

"Hi Rachel," Santana says with a shy smile that just makes her more lovable than before. "You look beautiful," she says as she blushed harder as she hands me the bouquet.

"So we were trying to avoid being too clique or painfully cheesy, but we of course couldn't just show up empty handed." Quinn says as she hands me her bouquet.

"This was really sweet of you. Thank you," I say as I look at the bouquets in my arms and realize just how incredible sweet and original they are. I fail to notice when my father's get off the couch and join us at the front door.

"Oh wow this is rather sweet and well thought out. I have to give you both credit for that. I'll take those and put them in the fridge." My daddy says as he takes the strawberries from me.

"Don't forget that since it's the weekend your curfew is midnight and not a minute after." Dad says giving all three of us a stern look. "I also trust that the two of you will return my daughter in the same condition she left in. If I even get the hint that either of you upset her I know where to find both of you." I see both of their eyes widen in fear when they quickly realize that he's not kidding. My dad is a bit overprotective of me which with my dating history is justified.

"Of course Mr. Berry," I see Santana look to Quinn for up, but she looks just as helpless. I decide to take mercy on both of them.

"Dad, would you please not scare off my dates before we even have a chance to leave. I'll be fine and based on what I told you of this very stressful week you know that I am in safe capable hands." I say giving both of my Cheerios a comforting smile.

"She's right Hiram besides anything is better than her dating that Felipe boy. I swear I never knew what she saw in him. I've seen lampposts with a higher IQ than that poor boy." I roll my eyes at my daddy because he enjoys making fun of Finn every chance he gets.

"Now LeRoy let's not insult lampposts because it's really not that hard to have a higher IQ than him. Plus lampposts have done nothing but be helpful to people. I can't say the same for Finch." I swear those two are so childish and purposely say his name wrong.

"Okay well we're leaving now before you find other ways to intimidate my dates and poke fun as my failed relationships." I say as grab my jacket just in case as hug both of dad's goodbye.

Quinn and Santana follow close behind me clearly still nervous. As I reach the car Quinn rushes over and opens the door for both Santana and I. I smile as I slide into the backseat. She quickly closes the doors behind us before she runs over to the driver's seat. In a matter of minutes we're off to who knows where.

"Where are we going exactly?" I know they said they wanted this to be a surprise, but you can't blame a girl for trying.

"Nice try, but we're not telling you until we get there. Just trust us," Santana says as she turns on the radio. I decide for just this once to listen and instead decide to enjoy the current song playing on the radio.

 _ **Oh don't you dare look back**_

 _ **Just keep your eyes on me**_

 _ **I said you're holding back**_

 _ **She said shut up and dance with me**_

 _ **This woman is my destiny**_

 _ **She said oh oh oh**_

 _ **Shut up and dance with me**_

I look into the rear view mirror and see twin smiles plastered across both Quinn and Santana's faces. Was this song a coincidence or did they plan this? I don't have time to contemplate too long before Santana's rough commanding voice gains my undivided attention.

 _ **We were victims of the night**_

 _ **The chemical, physical, kryptonite**_

 _ **Helpless to the bass and the fading light**_

 _ **Oh we were bound to get together**_

 _ **Bound to get together**_

 _ **She took my arm**_

 _ **I don't know how it happened**_

 _ **We took the floor and she said**_

Both Quinn and Santana's voices mixed beautifully as they came together to sing the chorus once again.

 _ **Oh don't you dare look back**_

 _ **Just keep your eyes on me**_

 _ **I said you're holding back**_

 _ **She said shut up and dance with me**_

 _ **This woman is my destiny**_

 _ **She said oh oh oh**_

 _ **Shut up and dance with me**_

Quinn's soulful but melodic voice haunts my thoughts as I close my eyes and listen to her sing the next part of the song.

 _A backless dress and some beat up sneaks_

 _My discotheque Juliet teenage dream_

 _I felt it in my chest as she looked at me_

 _I knew we were bound to be together_

 _Bound to be together_

 _She took my arm_

 _I don't know how it happened_

 _We took the floor and she said_

 _ **Oh don't you dare look back**_

 _ **Just keep your eyes on me**_

 _ **I said you're holding back**_

 _ **She said shut up and dance with me**_

 _ **This woman is my destiny**_

 _ **She said oh oh oh**_

 _ **Shut up and dance with me**_

I feel chills run up my spine as I remember the next part of the song. I open my eyes and look into the rearview mirror to see Santana's rich chocolate eyes looking at me with passion, desire, and love.

 _ **Deep in her eyes**_

 _ **I think I see the future**_

 _ **I realize this is my last chance**_

 _ **She took my arm**_

 _ **I don't know how it happened**_

 _ **We took the floor and she said**_

 _Oh don't you dare look back_

 _Just keep your eyes on me_

 _I said you're holding back_

 _She said shut up and dance with me_

 _This woman is my destiny_

 _She said oh oh oh_

 _Shut up and dance_

 _ **Oh don't you dare look back**_

 _ **Just keep your eyes on me**_

 _ **I said you're holding back**_

 _ **She said shut up and dance with me**_

 _ **This woman is my destiny**_

 _ **She said oh oh oh**_

 _ **Shut up and dance with me**_

 _ **Oh oh oh shut up dance with me**_

 _ **Oh oh oh shut up dance with me**_

As the last note rings out I see both girls giving me intense stares. I feel another shiver shoot down my spine as I realize that this is just the beginning of them attempting to sweep me off my feet and I must admit they're doing a damn good job.

 **Quinn's P.O.V.**

Santana and I have planned out this very night for what feels like forever. We knew getting Rachel Berry to be ours wouldn't be a walk in the part because that girl is nothing if not a perfectionist.

Now we know we could have done something extremely clique, but we didn't want to run the risk of doing anything that Finnocence ever attempted to do. So instead of bring her flowers we thought we would be clever and bring her strawberries, because berries for our Berry seemed genius. The genuine look of surprise on her face was well worth the hassle of getting all the strawberries and building them into a bouquet. I won't admit how long that took us to figure out.

Anybody who has ever met Rachel knows she loves being serenaded because that's how all the true romantic movies go. Boy serenades girl and then they kiss and live happily ever after. So why not live out her fantasy a little. As Santana and I "Shut Up and Dance" in the car on our way to our destination for the night I notice Rachel give us a look that I can't really describe. I hope she enjoyed the song.

"Both of your voices mix beautifully." Rachel says with a gentle smile from the back seat.

"Thank you," I say as I grip the steering wheel tighter. I don't know why I keep blushing like a virgin, but it's really embarrassing.

We all sit and allow the music to fill the silence that has enveloped the car. I look over and see Santana fidgeting with her hands. I know she's really nervous about tonight. What most people don't know about Santana is that when she loves she loves with her whole heart and she loves both Rachel and I with her whole heart. The fact that Rachel has the ability to break her makes her extremely nervous. I know that trying to comfort her right now won't receive the best response so I allow her to keep fidgeting for a little while longer.

Thankfully a few minutes later we arrive at our destination and I hear Rachel release a gasp. I barely have time to put the car in park before Rachel's jumping out of the car in excitement. Santana and I slowly get out the car as Rachel continues to bounce in place.

"Oh my god! How did you two know that I've always wanted to go horseback riding? Or was it a lucky guess?" Rachel asks as she continues to bounce as she looks between us and the stables.

"Just because we looked like we weren't listening doesn't mean we weren't estrella. We heard you went you told Kurt that you've always wanted to go horseback riding, and Quinn here just so happened to have the hookup." Santana says with what I know is false confidence as she moves to wrap her arm around Rachel's waist leading her towards the stables. I follow behind them with a giant smile on my face.

As we walk into the stables I spot the two horses I asked to be prepared ahead of time for us. "Okay, so since you've never been riding before I only requested two horses. Meet Star and Broadway." I chuckle as I watch Rachel's eyes widen at the horses names. Star is a beautiful pure black mare and Broadway is brown with specks of white scattered all over.

"Quinn is the more experienced rider so you'll be riding with her to our final destination." Santana says softly as she kisses Rachel's cheek before moves to grab her horse, Broadway.

I gently take Rachel's hand and lead her towards our horse, Star. I wish we had more time to give Rachel a full lesson on horseback riding, but we are on a bit of a tight schedule so it must wait for another time.

"Okay so you're going to place your foot in the stirrup and on three you're going to pull yourself up and over." I can see the fear in Rachel's eyes as she looks up at Star.

"But….but what if I can't make it all the way up? I don't want to fall." I can't help but smile at how adorable she is.

"Don't worry beautiful I'll be right here to catch you." Rachel seems to like my answer as she places her foot in the stirrup. "Okay on three: 1….2….3!" I lift and Rachel pulls herself up. I move out of the way of her other leg as she swings it over.

I can see she's not centered on the horse as she starts to fall back in my direction luckily Santana was able to grab her arm and help me lift her the rest of the way up until she was situated comfortably.

I start making the proper adjustments for Rachel to be comfortable whole Santana continues to hold her just in case. Luckily it doesn't take me too long. "How does it feel Rachel?" I ask as I watch her look around in wonder.

"I feel so tall! This is amazing!" Rachel says with a radiant smile. We haven't really even done anything and she's already too adorable.

"I'm glad you're already having fun. Now I need you to move forward some so I can climb on. Santana, would you please hold her on while I do this?" Santana adjusts herself and Broadway so they don't accidentally catch my leg while they hold Rachel.

In a matter of minutes I'm on and we've taken off towards our final location which isn't far from the stables. On the way I show Rachel little tips and tricks to make Star do what she wants. I even allowed her to take us to a slow gallop before I take back over leading us to where we need to go.

The finally part of our surprise for this date would be the picnic that Santana and I set up in advance. We hear Rachel release another gasp as she sees our layout.

"Wow you two sure don't play around when you try to sweep a girl off her feet." I hear Rachel mumble. I don't think I was actually supposed to hear her though.

As we come to a halt Santana and I quickly dismount our horses before leading them closer to the picnic. We tie Star and Broadway to a tree close by before we both move over to help Rachel down. We didn't want to risk her hurting herself. We each grab one of her hands as we lead her over to the picnic that Santana was kind enough to make for us.

"Are you okay Rachel?" I ask as we all get settled on the blanket and notice that Rachel has a permanent smile plastered across her face.

"I think at this rate I'll be your girl in no time. This truly is already the best date I've ever been on." I look over to Santana and see all the nerves from earlier gone.

 **A/N 2:** Okay so I realize that might be a strange stopping place, but I promise I have a plan. Also when I picture Quinn AND Santana trying to sweep somebody off their feet I imagine them pulling out all the stops. Dammit they're in it to win it! Goin' for that gold! This is Rachel Barbra Berry we're talking about! Just any ole' plain clique date just simply would not do!


	7. I'm Done

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee, but I do enjoy borrowing the characters and returning them way more gay than before. Tis fun.

 **A/N:** Honestly I'm not really sure what to say. I want to say my family and I are doing better, but really I just think we're just going to ignore everything and wait until something happens. I realize that's probably not the healthiest way to handle things, but we're not the crying type of people.

 **So I'm finally getting back into posting chapters. I'm sorry for my long absence. I took time off to deal with my grandmother's passing and then I remembered how she always wanted me to finish writing my novel so I decided to take time to do that. I even entered it into Nanowrimo. Either way I'm not back and ready to finish off my fiction.**

Singing:

 **Finn**

 _Quinn_

Santana

 **Rachel's P.O.V.**

I was on an unimaginable high for the rest of the weekend after my date with Quinn and Santana. After we ate the home cooked meal Santana made we just lied down and talked about everything yet nothing until the sunset. Luckily we were close enough to the stables to see the lights so we stayed for a while longer and just stargazed. They were both perfect gentlewomen, and for that I have the perfect way to thank them this weekend while my dads are out of town.

I honestly couldn't have thought of a more perfect date. So as I walk into school on Monday I'm in such a good mood I didn't think anything could ruin it. I, of course, spoke way too soon.

Leaning against my locker waiting for me is none other than Finn. I walk slower hoping to prolong the inevitable because getting into another argument with him isn't the first thing I wanted to do this morning.

"Hello Finn, I hope you had a fantastic weekend." I say trying to be my usual self. I don't believe in being rude unless I have too.

"It would have been better if you had answered my calls. Look Rachel, I just wanted to apologize for everything I said to you last week. I was being immature and it was completely uncalled for." I can see that he's being truly sincere, but I don't think I'm willing to forgive him just yet.

"I truly appreciate the apology Finn, but as of right now I cannot forgive you. What you have said to me repeatedly isn't okay and will take time to get over." I can see this isn't the answer he wanted.

"So does that mean you're not willing to go out with me Friday night?" Woah wait what? Where in the hell did that come from?

"I'm sorry Finn I think we have a misunderstanding you and I aren't…." Before I have time to finish my sentence Finn catches me off guard by pinning me to my locker and kissing me.

I try pushing him off but I quickly realize that he's determined to keep me still. I decide to take a page out of Quinn's book as I knee Finn in the crotch as hard as I can. "What in the hell Finn?!" I shout not even bothering to care about the scene I'm making.

"What in the hell would lead you to believe that I had any desire to ever kiss you? You've been nothing but an asshole to be for the past week, but now that you've apologized you honestly believe that makes everything okay again? Are you honestly that delusional?!" I shout a bit hysterical. This is the second time in 2 weeks that he's forced himself on me.

"Rachel, what the hell was that for?" Finn cries as he grabs his crotch in pain. I really want to slap him right now.

"Oh my god! Are you seriously that stupid? I just told you what's wrong! My dads are right a lamppost really does have a higher IQ than you!" I was fully prepared to tear into him again, but a pair of arms wrap around me pulling me back.

"I don't know what in the hell you did to upset my estrella, but I think it's best if you crawled away now." Santana says as she pulls me further into her body as Quinn moves in front of me blocking Finn from my view.

"He thought apologizing then assaulting me against my locker would be a fantastic idea. So I borrowed a page from Quinn's book and kneed him in the crotch." I say as I move to wrap my arms around Santana.

"What happened to the whole being against violence spiel?" Quinn asks sounding very proud of me.

"He was assaulting my face while at school. How was I to know that he wouldn't go for a repeat of the incident at my house? Being in public rarely stops him from doing what he wants." I hear both my Cheerios release a growl as they think about what Finn tried to do to me at my house not long ago.

"Rachel, I already said I was sorry. When are you going to let that go?" Finn groans as he finally manages to pick himself up off the ground.

"When are you going to finally accept that I have no desire to be with you anymore?" I say trying to move closer to Finn, but neither Quinn nor Santana will allow that to happen.

"Can't we talk about this Rachel without your bodyguards standing around? I mean really isn't this gay phase a little overkill. I already got the point you were trying to make." Seriously what did I ever see in him?

"Finn, there are two very important things I want you to get through that very thick skull of yours, okay? First off, you and I will never be having a conversation alone if I can possibly avoid it because it always seems to end for you kissing me in a very unwanted fashion. Second, you should really stop insulting me. I don't need to go through a "phase" to get your attention, but I've quickly learning you aren't worth my time." I try to do my standard dive storm off, but I forgot that Santana's arms are wrapped around me. I look back at her confused as to why she won't let me go.

"You never grabbed the books you need for your class estrella." Oh…..right. I nod my head silently in thanks before I quickly grab my books so I can get away from Finn before he opens his mouth again and something stupid flies out again.

"Fine, walk away Rachel, but don't expect me to be around when you finally get over these sluts." Finn asks once again saying something stupid. I was clearly desperate if I dated him for as long as I did.

"Finn, you sound jealous. Are you mad because Rachel upgraded and you're stuck all alone?" Santana taunts from beside me.

"Why would I ever be jealous of the two of you. I'm going to win Rachel." Did he not just say…...you know what nevermind!

"I think you're jealous because you can't even manage to get one Cheerio while Rachel managed to catch two without even lifting a finger." When did Noah show up?

"I cannot disagree with Noah's logic. Now on that note I will be on my way to class and to prevent any potential violence that might occur in my absence I expect both of my Cheerios to be walking with me. Good day Finn let's try not to have a repeat of this conversation any time soon." I say finally having my diva walk off with Quinn and Santana trailing close behind me.

Neither of them decide to ask how I'm feeling which I appreciate right now because not even I am sure. Luckily Finn decided to heed my warning and left me alone for the rest of the day. The same could be said for most of the week. I should have known things we're too good to last, especially when Finn is involved.

I had everything ready and perfect for my weekend with my Cheerios and of course that just can't go right. Friday during Glee is when Finn decided to once again ruin my day.

"Alright does anybody have anything they want to sing before we start off?" Mr. Schue asks as he finally walks into the choir room 15 minutes late.

"I have something I want to sing." Finn says shooting up out of his chair. I should have known then that something was about to happen because he's never that excited to sing.

"The floor is yours, Finn." The second Finn made eye contact with me I knew this wasn't going to end well.

"I would like to dedicate this song to the most beautiful girl I know, Rachel." I hear a round of groans as I try not to facepalm. Of course he would try to serenade me like he always does when he wants me back. I notice Quinn and Santana sitting stiffly beside me sending Finn matching death glares.

I hear the opening bars to the song and even I can't stop myself from groaning. He would choose this song.

 **I won't lie to you**

 **I know they're just not right for you**

 **And you can tell me if I'm off**

 **But I see it on your face**

 **When you say that they're the ones that you want**

 **And you're spending all your time**

 **In this wrong situation**

 **And anytime you want it to stop**

Oh dear lord he even changed the lyrics. He's clearly trying to start a war before the weekend and I don't know if I can stop Quinn and Santana this time. I see them trade an evil look before an equally evil smile settles on their faces.

 **I know I can treat you better than they can**

 **And any girl like you deserves a gentleman**

 **Tell me why are we wasting time**

 **On all your wasted crying**

 **When you should be with me instead**

 **I know I can treat you better**

 **Better than they can**

Quinn and Santana stand up and move to stand beside Finn and they jump in at the beginning of the next verse. It threw not only Finn, but the entire class off. This is not seriously happening is it?

 _I'll stop time for you_

 _The second you say you'd like me too_

I just wanna give you the loving that you're missing

Baby, just to wake up with you

 _Would be everything I need and this could be so different_

 _Tell me what you want to do_

 _'Cause we know we can treat you better than he can_

 _And any girl like you deserves a real woman_

 _Tell me why are we wasting time_

 _On all your wasted crying_

 _When you should be with us instead_

 _We know we can treat you better_

 _Better than he can_

I see the look of fury on Finn's face and Quinn and Santana dominate the song in a way that he never could. They also decided to change the lyrics just like Finn did.

Better than he can

 **Give me a sign**

 **Take my hand, we'll be fine**

 **Promise I won't let you down**

 **Just know that you don't**

 **Have to do this alone**

 **Promise I'll never let you down**

Finn tries to take back control of the song, but it's too late. He's voice while strong can't seem to overpower both of my girls.

 _'Cause we know we can treat you better than he can_

 _And any girl like you deserves a real woman_

 _Tell me why are we wasting time_

 _On all your wasted crying_

 _When you should be with us instead_

 _We know we can treat you better_

 _Better than he can_

 _Better than he can_

 _Better than he can_

When the song is over everybody is silent shocking by what just took place in front of us. Mercedes is the first people to recover from that….interesting performance.

"Did those three literally just have a serenading sing off for Rachel?" She asks nobody in particular as she looks around confused.

"I think they did and I'm sorry Finn, but Quinn and Santana kicked your ass. If I wasn't gay I would totally go for them after that." Kurt says as he dramatically fans himself.

Honestly at this point I'm left completely speechless by all of this. I still can't believe what just happened. "Dammit! I've been working on this all week and of course you two had to ruin it!" Finn growls pulling me out of my shocked thoughts.

"Did you honestly believe we were going to allow you to serenade our girlfriend right in front of us?" Santana growls right back.

"No," I whisper softly as I start to laugh. I don't even care about the weird looks I'm getting as I see Santana and Quinn looking at me confused.

"Rachel, what the hell is so funny? They just ruined the song I was singing for you and your laughing?!" Finn's dramatic whiny tone only makes me laugh harder.

"I'm sorry Finn, but yes I am because this is a new low even for you. I'm so done with you and you know that! The only time you seem to give a damn about me is when I'm unavailable. Do you even understand how pathetic that is?" I say laughing even harder because honestly this is hilarious.

"That's not true! I've always loved you Rachel!" You want to know what's really sad? I honestly think he believes that lie.

"Let's be real here Finn you have never loved me. You loved the fact that I was a virgin and you loved the thought of being my first, but I highly doubt that you actually ever loved me. Even if you did you never loved me for me." I hear a collective gasp when I used me being a virgin as past tense.

I stand up and straighten my skirt as I move to stand in front of Finn. I notice his face start to redden as more time passes. I watch him open his mouth and I cut him off before he has time to say anything else rude or unnecessary.

"If I were you Finn I would keep whatever stupid hurtful thing you were about to say to yourself because I'm done with you constantly disrespecting me. I can understand that you're upset and even hurt, but that still doesn't give you the right to attack who I me. What I do and who I do it with is of no concern of yours. I understand this is hard for you to understand that I can be happy without you, but I am. I would appreciate it if you would accept that, and if you don't well then I'm sure we can find a way to come to an understanding even if violence must be used." I say with an overly sweet smile as I walk out of the choir room thankful I took my stuff to my car before Glee.

 **Santana's P.O.V.**

Everybody's stunned to silence as Rachel finishes her very pointed speech before leaving. I'm not even going to lie Rachel sounding that dominate aroused me and kind of scared me at the same time.

"Does anybody else feel like we just stepped into the Twilight Zone?" Kurt asks with complete shock in his voice.

"I never thought the day would come where Rachel actually moved on from Finn. I thought for sure they'd be doing the constant back and forth forever." Mercedes chimes in added her two cents.

"I told all of you Rachel can't deny the unicorns for long. Besides anybody is a serious upgrade from Finn. No offense Finn, but you're really mean to Rachel." Brittany says still trying to be nice as usual.

"I was never mean to Rachel! None of you understand how annoying and needy she is!" Finn shouts trying to justify his behavior.

"Then you shouldn't be trying to get back with her if that's how you feel, you asshole. I'm sorry dude, but I'm getting really tired of you. Next time you bother Rachel you won't have to worry about Quinn and Santana kicking your ass." Puck says as he stands up and flexes his muscles.

"What the hell Puck I thought we were friends?" Finn yells in angry. I'm honestly so done with this Finn needs to grow the fuck up already.

Quinn and I decide to tune everybody out as we have quiet conversation. "Did Rachel just call us her girls?" I ask sounding hopeful.

"I believe she did. Do you think we should follow her now or continue listening to these idiots?" Quinn asks around knowing what my answer is going to be.

We both grab our stuff and quickly run out of the choir room. We first stop at Rachel's locker and see she's not there so we decide to check her car next.

Thankfully when we exit the building we can see Rachel leaning against her car almost like she's waiting for us. As we get closer we can see the wicked smile she's has plastered across her face. "I was wondering when you two were going to show up. Are you either of you busy this weekend?" Rachel asks in a sultry tone peaking my interest.

"I don't believe either of us have any plans. Why did you have something in mind?" I say with a flirtatious smile remembering how hot Rachel was when stood up to Finn.

"I was hoping the two of you could come over this weekend. My dad's will be out of town and I'm feeling adventurous." She says with a shy smile that melts my heart.

"What time would you like us to be there?" Quinn asks sounding as excited as I'm feeling right now.

"Well I was on my way home now so how about you two head to your houses and grab some clothes. I plan for it to be a long weekend." Rachel says with a sexy wink between leans up to give both of us a kiss on the cheek before she gets in her car and drives off.

It takes both of our minds a moment to catch up to what just happened here. When we finally catch up Quinn and I run as fast as we can to our respective cars before peeling out of the parking lot as fast as possible. I couldn't help but let me mind wonder to all the amazing things Rachel has planned which leads me to drive even faster.

 **A/N 2:** So I have no fucking clue what's gonna be in the next chapter because I did actually try and plan this story out. Nothing I could come up with seemed to fit or it was just really raunchy and way overused. Therefore the next chapter shall be a clusterfuck of finally answering some of y'all's questions and sex thrown in there somewhere. Also I don't know how many more chapters this will fill. It was legitimately supposed to be a one-shot to begin with and it just seemed to spiral.


	8. Date Weekend Part 1

**I don't own Glee and honestly I don't write for this show often, but when I do I borrow the character make them as gay as possible and then return them. So I'm back kinda. I realize the note from my beta was kind of vague regarding what happened to me and if y'all want to know feel free to PM me, but she didn't feel comfortable telling everybody since I was out of commission. Don't get me wrong. I'm not 100% still, but dammit I'm not gonna let that stop me. Now on with the story!**

 **Rachel's P.O.V.**

All the confidence I had when I was leaving school has since disappeared, and now I'm going through everything that could go wrong this weekend. I can't help but watch the clock until Quinn and Santana get here. I thought this was a good idea, but in hindsight maybe I was wrong. I'm afraid I might have given off the wrong impression when I told them to come over this weekend. I realize now that it sounded very suggestive and at the time it's how I intended it, but I'm having second thoughts.

At that moment my doorbell rang pulling me out of my self-doubt. I try to calm myself as I answer the door and see bother Quinn and Santana standing outside carrying a duffle bag and a garment bag. I quickly move out of the way so they can come in as I continue to look at the garment bags in confusion. Before I have time to ask Quinn answers she's already answering them.

"I hope you didn't think we forgot about our date tonight. We've spent all week planning it." I feel my eyes widen in shock because I actually did forget. In all honesty I thought Santana had asked just to rub it in Finn's face.

"I'm so sorry…" I mumble as I look down at the floor feeling terrible. I should have known better than to think they were joking because both of them have changed. For the better might I add.

"Estrella, it's okay if you forgot. I realize my timing to ask wasn't the best, but I hope it's still a yes to the date." I look up and see both of them looking at me with such hope that it's impossible to say no too. Not that I was planning on it.

"I would love to still go on a date with both of you. Do I still have enough time to get ready?" I feel a diva moment coming on because surely I don't!

"Rach, calm down, we made the reservation for 8pm which gives you about 3 hours to get ready. Surely that is enough time right?" I release a sigh of relief thanks to Quinn.

"Yes, thank you. That is more than enough time. You're both welcome to either put your bags in my room or in the guest room, but you're both getting ready in the guest room. Now I must go get ready." I say as I quickly move to give them both a kiss on the cheek before I head up to my room to take a shower.

Based on the sharp intakes of breath that followed my actions it would seem that I managed to catch my Cheerios by surprise. I really enjoy how I'm able to do that with both of these beautiful women.

Time seems to fly by as I shower taking extra time to be more thorough with my usual shaving routine. The hardest part was picking out what to wear because I wasn't sure where we're going and I doubt that either of them would tell me if I asked. I decide on a simple short black dress with black stilettos that was bought back when I thought Finn was going to be my first. Boy how wrong I was, but that doesn't mean this lovely purchase can't be put to good use. Instead of putting on heavy makeup I decide to go for a more natural look that works well with the natural style I left my hair in.

I manage to finish getting ready right on schedule and head downstairs to meet my Cheerios. My breath catches in throat when I see Quinn and Santana both looking so beautiful yet apprehensive. I take a moment to just appreciate their individual beauty. Quinn decided to wear a sleeveless flowing royal green dress that stopped at mid thigh with matching heels. The green really brings out the green in her eyes and I feel my heart clench. She also decided to go with a more natural look. Santana decides to go with something more her style and personality. She's in a skin tight long sleeve red dress that also comes to about mid thigh paired with strappy red heels that make her legs look impossibly long. She also decided to go with a smoky eye paired with a red lip that almost makes me want to skip dinner. I couldn't help but imagine what both dresses would look like lying on the floor in my bedroom, but I realize I need to save those thoughts for later. I wonder if they're both as nervous as I am for this date?

At that moment I make my presence known now that I've had my time to ogle them accordingly. I couldn't resist smiling as I watch both of their eyes widen in shock as they look me up and down. I take it one step further and spin around slowly so they can get the full image. "Since I didn't know where we would be going tonight I went with something more simple. What do you think?" I place one of my hands on my hips as I wait for both of them to pick their jaws up off the ground.

"Rachel, you look….." Quinn trails off as I watch her eyes travel up and down my body a few more times.

"Sexy, beautiful, fucking hot, breathtaking, feel free to take your pick they all fit you perfectly." Santana says clearly being the first to recover.

"Well thank you both I'm pleased you like my decision. Is it fitting for what you both have planned for tonight?" I ask as I walk closer wrapping my arms around Quinn's waist hoping to keep her off balance a little while longer. Luckily with her height it gives her the perfect vantage point to admire some of my assets.

"Oh ummm….yeah….it's uh it's…..oh wow…" A wicked grin appears on my face as I pull Quinn closer when I feel her not so little friend attempting to make its presence known.

"Rachel, mi estrella, you might want to stop before you either break Quinn, or make us miss our reservations because I'm perfectly okay with eating you for dinner and dessert." Santana whispers into my ear as she comes up behind me gently ushering me away from Quinn so she can gather herself without my interference.

"I'm sorry you're right, but it's not everyday that you get to see the HBIC practically speechless and all because of little me. I realize it can possibly cause me to go on a bit of a power trip." I say with a cheeky smirk causing Santana to just chuckle at my antics.

"Okay well we need to get going now." Quinn says having finally recovered. We both watch as she scrambles to try and find her keys that I notice are in Santana's hand.

"Santana, is Quinn okay? I realize my messing with her could possibly leave her a bit frazzled, but she seems a bit off." I hear Santana sigh softly from beside me.

"She's just nervous, actually we both are, but I'm better at hiding it right now. We both really want this to work and she's been going over the 'what ifs' ever since you agreed to this date. When you forgot she took it as a bad sign and I've been trying to calm her down ever since." As I look into Santana's eyes I can clearly see that the usual first date nerves isn't what's creating the apprehension I saw earlier.

"Quinn, sweetheart, could you come here please?" I ask softly as I grab Santana's free hand lacing our fingers together to pull her closer. Not long after Quinn moves close enough for me to do the same with her hand pulling her closer.

"First off, I would like to apologize for forgetting about our date tonight. It's not because I didn't want to go it's just that a lot has happened this weekend and it was a lot to process. Second, I don't want either of you to be nervous tonight. I know that's a lot to ask, but you have both been amazing this week and I feel very comfortable with both you already and I would like to keep that going. Finally, I'm sorry if you didn't think I was taking all of this as serious as you are, but just know that I am." I finish my speech by kissing both of them on the cheek before I lead the both towards the door making sure I grab my purse and house keys.

They both reluctantly released my hands long enough for me to lock my front door. The second my keys are in my purse they're both grabbing one of my hands and leading me to Quinn's car. Like a true gentlewoman Quinn opens both the passenger side and the backseat door for me and Santana. Santana graciously offers me the front seat and she slides in back behind me, but not before giving Quinn a gentle kiss on the lips in appreciation. I smile sweetly and also give Quinn a kiss on the lips before sliding into the passenger seat. She makes sure we're both in securely before closing our doors.

She quickly walks over to the driver's side and slides in. I couldn't resist messing with Quinn one last time. I place my hand on her thigh while she's buckling her seatbelt and gently squeeze. "So is there no way I can get you to tell me where we're going?" I feel her breath hitch.

Unfortunately Santana quickly comes to her rescue ruining my fun. "Okay, you little vixen, leave poor Quinn alone before you give her a heart attack dios mio." She says as she reaches between our seats to remove my hand from Quinn's thigh.

"I'm sorry it's very hard to resist. For the rest of the night I'll try to behave, but I make no promises." I don't miss Santana rolling her eyes from peripheral as she sits back so she can buckle her seatbelt.

I notice Quinn also quickly buckles her seatbelt and start the car before I have time to distract her yet again. I try to behave myself as I buckle up and try to enjoy the ride wherever we're going. We're not even 5 minutes into the drive when I notice Quinn keeps giving me subtle puzzled looks.

"Is there something wrong with my face, Quinn?" I ask softly as I see a blush work its way up her neck. Clearly she didn't intend to get caught.

"No, it's that you look really beautiful that's all." I don't think I've ever seen Quinn act this shy. It's honestly really adorable.

"Well thank you Quinn. You and Santana both look rather exquisite tonight, but I can't help but wonder what you have on underneath those dresses." I hear them both groan and I can't resist smiling at their expense. I honestly don't know what's gotten into me, but it seems like I can't help it. I enjoy being able to have such power over both of them. It makes me feel really sexy and desirable.

"I swear you're trying to make this date impossible, Rachel." Santana groans from the backseat as I can practically feel her glaring daggers into the back of my head.

"I'm not trying to make it impossible. I would like to think of it as sexy payback for not telling me where we're going. Besides making both of you squirm makes me feel very desirable." I say allowing some of my insecurities to slip.

With Finn I knew he desired me, but I don't think it was for all the right reasons. I truly believe that he only wanted me because I was a virgin, but with Quinn and Santana I feel like it's more than that. They already took my virginity so it would be easy for them to just up and walk away if that's all they wanted, but they haven't. They even helped me the morning after when they could have left.

I smile softly as warm feeling settles in my stomach the longer I think about all the sweet things that they've done for me in just this week alone. I then feel tears well up in my eyes as I think about how differently things would have gone if I was still with Finn. "Rachel…" I hear faintly as I see a hand in front of my face.

I look up and see both Quinn and Santana standing outside of my open car door staring at me with concern. "My apologize it seems I get lost in my own mind. Are we here?" I say softly as I look up and see that we're in front of a restaurant that I don't recognize.

"Yes we are, but are you sure you're okay Rachel?" Santana asks softly as she gently helps me out of the car.

"Yes, I'm sure. I just seem to have a lot of thoughts cluttering my mind, but it's nothing to worry about I promise." I can tell that they don't really want to let it go, but for my sake they do.

With a faint smile I feel them each wrap an arm around my waist as we walk towards the entrance. After entering it only takes a matter of moments before we're all seated in a booth secluded near the back of the restaurant. The girls gradually guide me into my seat as they both settle across from me. I silently look at them curiously. It only takes a few short seconds for Quinn to answer my silent question.

"Neither of us could agree on which one of us would get to sit next to you, and all three of us couldn't comfortably seat together plus it might make you uncomfortable. So we decided neither of us would." Quinn sighs as I see her starting to fidget with her hands underneath the table.

I see Santana reach her hand over and settle it on top of Quinn's effectively stopping her fidgeting. I watch as they both share a meaningful look before they turn to look at me again. This prompts me to ask some of the things I've been curious about.

"Are the two of you together? I mean before you showed up at my house last weekend." I watch as they both share another look that makes me feel kind of left out.

"Actually it wasn't until recently that we discovered that we were both in love with you. It was a few weeks before we finally got the slushy attacks to end. We both decided that instead of trying to fight over you we would try to share you." Santana temporarily stops her explanation when our waiter comes over to ask about our drink orders and give us the list of the specials for tonight.

Outside of asking for a glass of water I completely drown out the waiter willing him to leave already so Santana can finish her explanation. In what feels like forever but in reality was only a few minutes before he finally leaves us alone. I focus again when I hear Santana growl softly as I look up I see her glaring at the spot our waiter was standing in.

"I'm sorry did I miss something? Why is Santana upset?" I ask softly as I reach across the table to grab her hand. I smile softly as I see her visibly relax.

"Our waiter, Jeremy, was admiring your assets too much for our liking, and he spent most of his time while talking trying to get your attention." I nod silently as I see Santana's eyes darken with what I'm assuming is anger.

Without warning I release her hand and stand up. "Santana would you mind moving over to this side please?" I ask with a sweet smile that I know she can't resist. She quickly stands and slides into my side of the booth. I sit down and usher Quinn to join us which she does with a soft smile. "Much better," I smile as I feel Santana wrap her arm around my waist as Quinn rests her hand on my thigh. Conveniently at the exact moment our waiter came back with our drinks. He falters slightly when he sees our changed seating arrangements.

"Oh….well ummm…...here are your drinks. Would you like to order now or do you need more time?" This time I watch as he eyes me closely or more specifically he eyes my chest closely. Well in his defense I did wear this dress to attract attention to my assets.

"Actually yes we would like to order now." Quinn says with a sugary sweet tone that lets me know she's about to do something mean. "My girlfriend, Santana and I, would like the seafood linguine, and our girlfriend, Rachel, would like your vegan lasagna." I feel both of their grips on me tighten when Jeremy continues to stare at me. Honestly it's kind of creepy at this point.

"Oh Jeremy, I would truly appreciate it if you would stop staring at me in such a way in front of my girlfriends. At best I will only be able to restrain one if they decide to forget their manners while we are in this beautiful restaurant." I also say with a sweet tone that finally catches his attention.

"Oh right…...ummm…...I'll just go…...let me know if you need anything else." With a blush he quickly scurries off back towards the kitchen to place our orders.

"Well now that he's taken care of for the moment Santana would you please continue with your story." I watch as a faint blush appears on her beautiful caramel toned skin.

"Actually if you don't mind I would like to take over the story from here." Quinn says while sharing yet another secret look with Santana. "After Santana and I agree that we would share you we realized we would have to work on our attitudes some. We're both very hardheaded which would easily lead to fights and jealousy. We were both already in love with you so while we worked on getting in your good graces we also worked on falling in love with each other." Now that I think about it I have noticed that those two have been closer than they used to be.

"And are you two? In love with each other I mean." I look between the two as a blush spreads across Quinn's face now as well. Silently they both nod as they both suddenly find the table fascinating. "I feel as though I should apologize before hand because I'm going to ask you both questions that will probably make you uncomfortable."

"There's no need to apologize Rachel, we're both happy to answer whatever questions you have. Please feel free." Quinn says with a soft smile as she finally looks at me. She squeezes my thigh one last time before she stands up and moves back to the other side of the table. "I don't want you to feel crowded and I feel like Santana's going to need to hold onto you more than I will. If your line of questioning goes where I think it is." She says answering my unspoken question as she reaches her hands across the table for me and Santana to grab.

We each grab a hand and lace our fingers together as I think about where I want to start. "Santana, for the longest time everybody thought you were in love with Brittany. Was that not true?" I'm mostly just confused by the timeline they have both given me. They've both said that they've been in love with me for years, but haven't they loved others in the meantime.

"At the time I thought I was in love with Brittany, but it didn't take long for both of us to realize that we were in love with the idea of not being alone. When I first met Brittany I felt out of place and like I was a freak because I wasn't normal, but she helped me feel normal. I do love Brittany, but not in the same way that I love you and Quinn." I place my free hand on her thigh and gently give it a squeeze. I can see my question kind of upset her, but I appreciate the fact that she answered it anyway.

"Have you both had intercourse with each other before?" Again I watch as they both blush as they nod silently. I never took Santana for one to blush when talking about sex. She's always seemed very open about it.

"Can we leave it at a simple yes or no?" Quinn asks already knowing what I'm going to say so she elaborates. "How much detail would you like?" She sighs as she looks down at the table.

"As much as your comfortable with. I would just like to know how far behind in this relationship I am." I shrug trying not to feel bothered by the fact that they've been together months before they included me.

"Oh Rachel, please don't feel that way. We never meant for you to feel that way. It's just that we never wanted you to feel like you were always in the middle when our egos got in the way. We just wanted to prove that we could be better, and we needed time to work on being okay with being out. You didn't deserve to put up with us constantly being afraid to hold your hand in public or kiss you just because we didn't know how people would react. We wanted you to be proud to call us your girlfriends and vice versa, we're so sorry it took so long." I listen to Quinn's heartfelt words as I take a close look at both of them and see tears starting to well up in their eyes.

"I understand why you do it, and I'm very proud of both of you for doing it. I might not completely agree how you two went about it, but I understand why you did and I cannot fault you for it. I can't imagine it was easy watching me date Finn and Noah." I watch as they both roll their eyes and sigh.

"More like Finn, Noah, the dick who shall not be named in my presence because I still wish to castrate him, and then Finn yet again. I swear I will never understand what either of you saw in Finnocence and his constantly constipated face that he thinks is sexy." I laugh as Santana attempts to re-create Finn's "sexy" face.

At that moment our food arrived putting an end to my questions for now, but I hope they don't think I didn't notice how they never fully answered my last question. We'll just have to come back to it at a later date, but until then I'll just let my imagination run wild with all the possibilities….

 **Alrighty so at this point there will only be 2 chapters left. Yes, there will be more questions asked later. Yes, there will be more heartfelt moments. Oh and yes, there will be quite a bit of sex. Gotta take this story out with a bang…..see what I did there….**


	9. Date Weekend Part II

**I don't own Glee and I never will, but I do own my ideas and the storyline (or lack thereof). Okay so I was planning for this chapter to be like half heartfelt and half sex. I want to emphasize that this story is unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own.**

 **Feel free to ignore this if you like:**

 **Prompt:** I would like for you to write a story with a polygamous relationship between Quinn, Rachel, and Santana. Quinn and Santana must both have penises because I've read your work and you are quite good at stories like that. I would like for both of them to be overly nice to Rachel because she deserves it after everything they did. Must have: dirty talk, vaginal and anal penetration, Finn bashing, and several mushy moments. I'm fond of your dialogue and how you word your scenes.

This was the prompt given to me when the story was requested. So if you don't like how I have written the character or do not enjoy how I write my scenes because they are too "wordy" please feel free to move onto another story. I have enough readers I'm sure I won't notice if I lose a few. I've had several people leave comments or PM me pissed off about this like they paid me to write this story and they want their money back. I really need y'all to remember that I do this for fun and to relieve stress, especially after my accident. I don't make a dime from this so please calm down before you have an aneurysm.

 **Rachel's P.O.V.**

Thankfully we're able to finish our meal in peace, but I can't help but feel the questions I want to ask nagging me in the back of my mind. I watch both of their interactions closely as I truly notice the subtle things that don't really need words to convey just how much they love each other and how much they love me. Both are very affectionate and more willing to initiate physical contact that I had original planned.

I watch silently as they both talk about their upcoming competition while I finish eating. A warm feeling starts to build in my chest as I see true happiness in both of their eyes. It takes me a moment to notice that they're looking at me.

"Rachel, are you okay sweetheart?" Quinn asks as she reaches her hand across the table to rest against the one I'm currently not using.

"Oh yes, I'm perfectly okay. I just got lost in my thoughts. Did I miss something?" I ask softly as I put my fork down and wipe my mouth as I attempt to fight back a blush.

"Well…...we were wondering if you would like to come to out cheer competition next weekend. It's going to be at McKinley so you would have to drive far or anything, but if you already have plans it's okay." I must admit a nervous Santana is something I'm still not used to seeing.

"Well if both of you are okay with it then I would love to come and watch both of my beautiful girlfriends kick some ass." I smile innocently as I hear both of their breaths catch at my words.

I've decided that I'm tired of waiting and I want to claim both of these women as mine for as long as they will have me. They're both clearly very invested in this relationship and I've never been the type of person to halfway do anything so why start now?

Before I have a chance to say what's been on my mind most of the night I hear Santana release a faint growl from beside me. I turn to look and see our lovely waiter Jeremy standing over our table once again looking at me with way too much interest.

"I ummm…...would you like dessert?" I see his eyes slide down my body and it sends a creepy chill down my spine. I look across the table and see that Quinn has tensed as well. I realize both of my girls are clearly very possessive which I must say is extremely sexy and a major turn on.

"Girls, would either of you like some dessert?" I ask ignoring Jeremy's seemingly very directed question.

"Unless you're on the menu I think both of us are good, but when we get home definitely." Quinn says with her HBIC smile in place as she glares a hole into the side of Jeremy's head.

"I share the same sentiments. We'll just take the check, please." I say with a sweet smile as I feel Santana wrap her arm tightly around my waist as practically pull me into her lap. I couldn't resist chuckling softly because if looks could kill Jeremy would be 6 feet deep by now.

As he walks away I turn and gently kiss Santana on the cheek. I can feel her muscles relax, but I can still see the tension on her face. "I really don't like him either San." Quinn says trying to remove some of the tension that has settled.

"He knows we're here on a date and he knows that Rachel is clearly not available and yet he still looks at her like she's a piece of meat. It's disrespectful and it's pissing me off. The only reason I haven't tried to knock his teeth down his throat is because I wouldn't be able to get around Rachel without hurting her." Santana pouts.

"So it's not the fact that you're in a tight dress or high heels that's keeping you from hurting him, but the fact that I'm sitting here." I ask and see both Quinn and Santana shaking their heads. "I see. Well it's good to know that my plan worked, but Quinn I'm not blocking you in."

"True, but I know how much you dislike violence and I would rather not ruin our first date by upsetting you. Besides Santana is more of an right here right now kind of person while I'm more of a revenge best served cold kind of person." Quinn says with an innocent smile as Jeremy comes back with our check.

Jeremy attempts to hand me the check, but Santana and her fast reflexes swipe it and passes hands to Quinn. I see her whip out her credit card and hand it to Jeremy without taking her eyes off of me. "Hurry back we would like to leave as soon as possible." The chill in her voice sends a shiver down my spine.

"Are you cold estrella?" Santana asks as she pulls me closer making me smile faintly. I don't care what anybody says Santana Lopez is a huge sweetheart.

"No, I'm not cold, but hearing that chill in Quinn's voice just does things to me." I smile when I hear both of them groan.

"You're trying to kill us aren't you? That's been your mission since you walked downstairs in this dress." Quinn says as I feel Santana run her fingers along my side slowly. If she keeps that up any longer they're going to distract me from finishing my questions.

"I would never try to kill either of you, but if the dress just so happens to put the both of you on edge then it's clearly doing its job. Now don't think I've forgotten about those questions I want to ask the two of you." I say with a cheeky smile causing both of them to groan painfully.

"We knew we wouldn't be able to distract you from those for to long. Would you like to take a walk around the park once we leave here? At this time of night it should be private enough to have this conversation without the risk of one of us jumping you in that dress." I feel more than hear Santana chuckle behind me at Quinn's words.

"I'm sorry Quinnie, but I can't make that promise especially since I can see down her dress right now. I like what I see by the way." Santana says with a wink as she kisses my shoulder.

"Somehow I knew you would appreciate my wardrobe decision. Now stop staring before you give Jeremy anymore ideas." I notice him walking over trying not to follow where Santana's eyes are trained on.

"Here you go. I hope all of you enjoyed your meals." For the first time tonight he makes the correct decision to keep his eyes focused on literally anything but me.

"We've had better. I'm sure you'll be hearing from your manager here soon pertaining to your behavior in regards to the way you have treated our girlfriend." Quinn says bringing the icy chill back into her tone.

All Jeremy does is nod silently deciding not to engage with the woman who could easily cut him down with a single comment. Damn when it's directed at somebody else it's really hot.

"Are you ready to go baby?" Santana asks giving Jeremy a pointed look as she gently coaxed me off her lap and out of the booth. She and Quinn quickly wrap an arm around my waist as we walk out. I can still feel Jeremy's eyes on me more specifically my backside so it doesn't surprise me when I feel Santana's hand slide down and rest comfortable on my ass blocking his view. This action alone makes me completely forget about going to the park.

Thankfully it doesn't take up long to make it back to the car. Once again Quinn opens the door for Santana and I and patiently waits for us to slide in before closing them behind us. She quickly walks over to the driver's side and slides in.

"I don't want to go to the park anymore. Whatever need to be said can be said on the way to my house and in the car." Before they can question why I take Quinn's hand in my and slowly slide it up my dress so she can feel how turned on I am.

"Oh fuck she's soaking wet and she's not wearing any underwear." Quinn groans as she moves to rub my clit in tight circles making me spread my legs more to give her room.

"Quinn stop or else we'll never make it back to her house." Santana groans reluctantly from the back seat. I look in the rearview mirror and see her dress is pulled up and her compression shorts pulled down. She's slowly stroking her rock hard cock and it makes me wetter.

"Fuck that I'll drive with one hand." I see Quinn struggle to even get the key in the ignition which prompts me to remove her hand even though I'm desperate to feel her fingers thrust into me nice and hard.

"She's right we'll have all weekend for that but for now get us home safely please." I clench my legs together when Quinn makes a show of licking her fingers. When she's finally finished after what feels like forever she grabs the keys and starts the car.

"Buckle up and start asking those questions. These compression shorts hurt and I want more dessert when we get to your house." I feel my nipples harden when I see Quinn's usual hazel green eyes much darker than before.

I look back and see Santana struggling to slide her compression shorts back on. "Leave those off for me will you? The last thing I need is you hurting yourself and potentially ruining the plans I have for that big cock of yours." I smile when Santana sighs in relief.

"What kind of plans did you have in mind estrella?" Santana asks with a sexy smile. I decide to ignore her question for now.

"Have you two ever had intercourse with each other?" I smile as I hear them groan again as Quinn pulls out of the parking lot.

"Yes, and before you ask I allowed Santana to take my anal cherry. It hurt like hell, but the pleasure outweighed the pain by a long shot. That was the only time we've had sex outside of oral every now and again." I bite my lip to fight back a moan as I imagine Santana taking Quinn from behind.

"Why was that the only time?" I look between them and see blushes working their way across their necks and cheeks.

"We didn't feel right having sex without you since it was ultimately our goal." Santana says with a shrug as she subconsciously pulls her dress down hiding her softening cock from me.

I decide to take this conversation in a different direction for a moment. "Do you actually see a relationship between us working out long term? I would hate to get very attached to both of you only for us to graduate in a few short months and have to break up." I feel tears start to well in my eyes at the thought of losing both of them so soon.

"You'll have to work harder than that to get rid of us Rachel. If this relationship worked out how we had hoped it would then we were both ready to make a few changes to our future plans." Quinn says as she looks between me and the road.

"We've worked too hard to get to this point with you and we'll be damned if we allow something like graduation and distance come between us." Santana says with conviction from the back seat.

I look between them as see that they both meant every single word they just uttered and that alone makes me fall for them more. I can see that while both girls usually shy away from emotions they are both willing to put themselves out there just for me. If that isn't love then honestly I don't know what is.

At that moment we pull into the driveway of my house. A silence settles over us as we all wait for the other to do something. I look between the two of them and see them both looking at me waiting for me to make the first move.

"So who's ready for some dessert?" I ask with a coy smile as I quickly slide out of the car. I smile when I hear them both hurrying to follow me.

At a comical pace the girls catch up and impatiently wait for me to unlock the front door before they're pushing me inside. My mind can't fully register the speed at which they have the door locked and me pinned against it. It's very deja vu of last weekend except this time they won't have to release me to undress me.

I moan deeply as I feel then attack my neck with a mixture of teeth and their tongues. If I wasn't wet before I most certainly am now, but I really need them to do more than this. I arch my body into theirs trying to give them a hint.

I spread my legs further apart giving them more room when I feel a hand slide along my thigh. My knees buckle when I finally feel a finger brush against my clit.

"Fuck she's so wet. What's got you so wet estrella?" Santana whispers seductively in my ear causing me to see stars.

"Both of you," I moan as I push into her trying to get more. I don't know how much longer I can take their teasing I've been aroused for hours.

"What did we do that make you so ready for us?" Quinn whispers into my ear as she gently bites the lobe. Between the two of them I'm starting to see stars and I don't know how much longer my knees are going to last.

"Bed now, please." I groan as I feel my legs tremble more when I feel the front of my dress exposing my sensitive nipples to the cold air.

I feel relief when they release me and I'm quickly being picked up by Santana. I wrap my legs around her waist when her hands settle on my ass. I look down and see that she's around kicked off her heels as we start ascending the stairs.

I feel my center lightly brush against her covered stomach sending a shiver down my spine. I thread my fingers in her raven hair as I kiss and lick the exposed column of her neck. I grind into her feeling the delicious friction against my clit. I hope she can feel my desire through her dress.

"Fuck if you keep doing that Rachel I'm going to drop you." Santana moans as I feel her pace increase the closer we get to my room. I smile against her neck when I feel a familiar friend poke my thigh.

"I wouldn't mind to much as long as you kiss it better." I moan as I kiss the corner of her mouth.

As Santana walks into my room I see Quinn already naked sitting on my bed waiting for us. Santana sets me down on my bed before she takes off her dress and bra. I don't even get to enjoy the view that long before I'm being pushed back on my bed. Both girls latch onto a nipple as their hands start to wonder down my stomach. They each rest a hand on my thigh, but don't move where I really need them.

"Please don't tease me. I need you so badly." I moan as I spread my legs further for them to have easier access.

"Answer my question first. What did we do that's got you so wet, baby?" I groan in frustration at being denied pleasure.

"Back at the restaurant both of you were so possessive of me and it was so hot. It made me feel desired and so fucking horny. Now would you please fuck me." I also cry when I feel them both remove their hands from my thigh.

"So you like it when we claim you in public? You like it when we show people that they can't have you because you're ours to look at, to touch, to fuck." Santana whispers the last part in my ear causing a shiver to run down my spine.

"Fuck yes. Please I can't take much more teasing." I arch into her touch when I feel her ghost her fingertips along the plain of my stomach.

"There's no need to beg baby. We'll give you what you want in a little while, but we'll do it our way." Quinn says as she licks around my nipple before pulling it back into her mouth.

When she releases Santana grabs my hand pulling me off the bed. I look back at her in confusion because this is the exact opposite of what I need.

"Quinn, lie down on the edge of the bed. I know exactly what our little slut needs." I groan as I see her cock slap against her stomach as she lies on the edge of my bed. "Go straddle her lap." Santana whispers in my ear.

Without hesitation I follow her instructions. I couldn't resist the temptation to pull one of Quinn's straining nipples into my mouth. I grind down sliding my clit another her cock getting it nice and wet.

I swirl my tongue around her nipple a few times before I switch to the other one not wanting it to feel neglected. I continue to grind into her until I feel hands on my hips stopping me. I start to release a frustrated groan until I look back and see that it was Santana who stopped me.

"Q, it's time you give our horny girl what she needs." I feel her lift my hips high enough for Quinn to line her cock up with my entrance before she forces my hips down impaling me on all 10 inches in one go.

I bite my bottom lip as I feel Quinn bottom out brushing against my cervix. I try to sit up and take her just that little bit deeper, but Santana presses her hand against my back keeping me down.

"You're going to need to stay there for what I have planned for you." Based on her tone I can't tell for sure what she's planning, but whatever it is as long as I get to orgasm I don't care at this point.

I try not to feel self conscious as I feel Santana pull my ass cheeks apart and just stand there. I hide my face in Quinn's neck as I just wait for her to do or say something. Thankfully I don't have to wait too long.

"Fuck Quinn, I wish you could see this. Our little sluts pussy looks so red and stretched out around your cock. She looks so tight. Is she choking your dick?" I couldn't resist clenching my muscles at Santana's words. I wish she would just do something already.

"Fuck her pussy is like a vice. I think you're making her nervous by just standing back there doing nothing." I feel Quinn rest her hand on my back helping calm me down some.

"I'm not just standing here. I'm appreciating the view before I start stretching her tight asshole out around my fingers before I slide my cock in and take her anal cherry. I bet that's the real reason she invited us over this weekend. Isn't that right Rachel?" I stay silence not knowing if she was actually asking me a question. I yelp as Santana delivers a sharp slap to my right cheek. "Answer me slut." She growls.

"Yes, that was one of the reasons I invited you both over." I feel myself getting wetter as Santana needs my ass cheeks slowly sliding me up and down on Quinn's thick cock.

"That's why you were asking all those naughty questions easier. Tell me how long have you wanted my cock in your asshole baby?" I clench around Quinn again as I feel her starting to thrust into me distracting me from Santana's question.

"Quinn I think she's too distracted to pay attention to my questions." Santana says as she delivers another arousing slap to my left cheek. I never took myself for a person who would enjoy the whole spanking kink, but if she keeps that up I will cum.

"I…..I'm sorry it's just…..very hard to concentrate currently." I take several shaky breaths as I try to control myself better. I believe I underestimated how incredible sexy they would both be.

"The sooner you answer my questions the sooner you get off baby. How long have you been thinking about me taking your tight little ass?" Santana asks softly as she continues to squeeze my ass slowly impaling me on Quinn's cock. Now who's trying to kill whom?

"Oh fuck….since Quinn mentioned it the first time she fucked me while I swallowed your cock. You're so thick I knew it would hurt, but I want to feel you everytime I sit down. Fuck," I try to speed up the painfully slow pace both my girls have set. I need more.

"You've prepared for this haven't you slut? I'm sure you bought lube and everything, didn't you?" Santana slaps my right cheek again.

"Yes, nightstand to the left." I moan as I feel her left hand release me to retrieve the lube.

"Fuck, Quinn hold her open for me while I get this ass ready for me." I shiver when I hear the cap on the bottle pop open. I grab onto Quinn's biceps when I feel her hands grab my ass and spread me open.

Nothing happens for a few moments while I feel my anxiety begin to climb. I hiss when I feel Santana's tongue lick my asshole. I really wasn't expecting that, but I feel her do it several more times before she swirls her tongue around the hole a few times. I gasp when I feel her strong tongue begin to enter me. I moan when I feel her wiggle it deeper before pulling out and going back to rimming me. She alternates between those two actions for a little while before she pulls away completely.

"I couldn't resist getting a taste of that ass before I spread it open." I hiss when a cold glob of gel squirt out onto my asshole. I feel one of Santana's fingers rim me before she slowly slides one finger all the way in. I clench at the sudden intrusion without warning.

"Fuck you're so tight. I might have to use this whole bottle if you ever want my dick to fit inside this ass. Relax so I can start stretching you out for me." I close my eyes and take several deep breathes trying to relax like Santana asked.

I feel her press her finger deeper inside and it feels strange. I can feel Santana's finger along the membrane that's separating her from Quinn's cock that is currently still filling my pussy.

"Quinn I wish you could see how tight her ass is." Santana moans as she starts to slowly thrust her finger in and out. I try to concentrate on my breathing rather than the slight burn I feel.

It's not long before I feel Santana adding more lube as she tries to slide in a second finger. Again I clench my muscles involuntarily.

"Baby, you're gonna have to relax if you're ever gonna take my dick." I groan feeling a slight burn as Santana slides in a second finger. God she needs to hurry up because I really need to be fucked.

"Santana please hurry. I can't take much more of this. I need to cum so badly." I whimper as I clench around Quinn.

"I don't want to hurt you estrella." Santana says but I can tell by her tone that her resolve is weak. She wants to fuck me just as badly as I want her too.

I decide to drive this home to get my desired response. I realize I might regret this later but that's a risk I'm willing to take to get what I need so desperately.

"Santana, if you don't shove your dick up my ass right now and fuck me I'll find somebody who will. I doubt it would be hard…...OH FUCK!" I scream as I feel my ass stretch painfully around Santana's girth. She wastes no time settling a brutal pace shoving half of her dick inside me before pulling out and trying to force even more inside. Without realizing it start trying to pull away from her harsh thrusts.

"Oh no you don't you little bitch. You were just talking shit a moment ago. Don't try and run now that I've giving you want you wanted. I was trying to be nice, but you just had to be a fucking slut and ruin that." Santana growls as I feel the grip on my hips tighten.

"Oh yes! Fuck me!" I scream as I ignore the painful burn as she stretches out. Instead I focus on the right coiling in my stomach that's causing my walls to flutter around Quinn's cock.

I scream louder when I feel Quinn start a rough pace as well. When I feel one pull out the other pushes in keeping one hole filled at all times. The intensity of my orgasm catches me by surprise as it crashes into me shaking my entire body.

"Fuck she's cumming S. I don't know how much longer I'll last she's choking my cock." Quinn grunts as her thrusts speed up. I can tell she's getting close as well.

My eyes roll into the back of my head when they continue their pace forcing me into another orgasm before the first one even finishes. I bite Quinn's shoulder as I fight to hold back my screams.

"Just a little bit more. Fuck I'm so close!" Santana screams as she delivers another brutal thrust that confirms that I'll be walking and sitting funny for a while.

"I'm cumming! Fuck!" Quinn screams as I feel her release inside of me. I shudder through another orgasm as I feel her cum hit against my cervix. My vision becomes blurry. I hear Santana scream behind me one last time before everything goes black.

 **If y'all could see how uncomfortable I am right now I swear. I've never written anything quite like that and honestly I doubt I will again because damn that's hard. I'm more into romance than raunchy, but let me know how you think I did.**

 **So for the time being this is where I'm going to stop this story. I originally planned for another chapter, but it's honestly just not coming together, and I have other things I need to start working on. Maybe one day I'll revisit this story, but for the time being this is all. I'm sorry.**


End file.
